Ignorance
by tilly-tequila101
Summary: Edward and Bella have hated each other for years, ever since they met actually. But when Jacob and Bella started dating, Bella learns something about Edward she never wanted to, and then everything spirals out of control. AH, OOC, rated t. check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Nikki, thank you so much! I hope your reading this! Thank you so much! You really inspired me. Here's my NEW story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Paul: **what's 29?

**Lauren**: b.

**Paul: **what's 30?

**Lauren: **um. . . well, not c.

**Paul: **Ok

**Me: **Dude… that's the longest convo. you've had with this dude?

BHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Lauren: **STFU**!**

**Me: **LOSER!

**Lauren: **SLUT!

**Me: **Bahahahaha that's the best you got??

**Lauren: **RRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRR!!!!!!

WHORE!

**Me****:***gasp*PRUDE!

**Lauren: **YOU DON'T TWILIGHT!

**Me: **LIES!

**Edward: **Umm no not really.

**Jacob: **yeah as much as I love you… no.

**Me: **TRAITOR!

**Lauren: **Bhahahahaa! You don't own twilight.

**Me: **Can't I just have Jacob and Edward?

**Edward: **Nope.

**Jacob: **No… *whispers in ear*later I promise

_Motto: Jacob loves me! I swear on me owning twilight… which I don't. Dammit._

_**Chapter 1**_

Jacob parked his Rabbit as Edward and Alice pulled into a parking spot next to us. Jacob came to my side and opened my door; I smiled and kissed him while I was in my seat. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my legs around his waist. We got very caught up in each other all the time. Especially now since we were together. We've almost gone all the way multiple times, but I was always freaked out and stopped, and he was so patient with me. I couldn't help but love him.

"Ahem." I heard someone fake cough behind us. I peered around Jacob's shoulder to see Alice waiting for me and the front of our car and Edward fuming in the front seat of his car, waiting for us to move. I groaned and threw my head back, I hated Edward. He's been a jackass to Jacob and I since we were little.

_~~Flashback~~_

"This is so much fun!" I said to Jacob and Alice. We were all sitting on the lawn where it had just rained and was all muddy. Charlie and Billy were watching us from the porch as we made mud pies together. All of a sudden Edward came out side after Jacob gave me his mud pie and i gave him mine. Edward went up to Jacob and shoved it in his face. I got up to fight for him but he pushed me back down.

"What is wrong with you, you—you—jacktard!" he gave Alice a questioning glance and stalked back inside.

_~~End Flashback~~_

Jacob kissed my collarbone, which earned him a moan. He snickered as I detangled myself from him.

"Ya, no sucking face like that could give you a heart attack." Alice said to us. I rolled my eyes as I felt Jacob play with my hair. I leaned into him and he put his arm around my shoulder. I'm so happy to have a boyfriend like him.

"Sure, sure." I said. I got into the habit of saying that because of Jacob. He said it all the time. We began to walk to class, leaving Edward behind.

"Bella, are you gonna sleep over this weekend? We can have a scary movie marathon." She said. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Just us girls?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes because if you brought Jacob, you guys would hook up on the couch in the middle of the movie." We laughed at the impossibility of the situation. But the way we make out with each seems like we would have at least gone to 3rd base.

"Alright I get it, just girls. That means we'll just have to make up for lost time some other day. How about Sunday? We could go to Port Angeles?"

"I'd love to Jake!" I said, I loved spending time with him. I went up to kiss him when Alice pulled me out of his arms.

"Her class is this way and yours is that way. Your going to make us late, now scoot." She said, trying to shoo away Jacob. But as Jacob was getting pushed around by Alice, Jasper came around and puledl her into a dramatic kiss, giving me time to say goodbye to Jacob.

"I'll talk to you after class?"

"Of course." He said, smiling. He kissed my cheek and walked away, looking back once before turning the corner.

When I turned back to Alice, she was holding onto Jasper's arm, she seemed mega dizzy while Jasper just stood there, smug. I laughed at him, he kissed her into oblivion.

"Thanks Jazz." He smiled and hugged me.

"I will forever owe you for getting Alice and I together. And for that, I love you." He kissed my forehead a left walking toward the way Jacob went. Alice just stood there, awestricken. Then she randomly snapped out of it and tried to chase after him. I grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"Come on, were gonna be late." She continued to look behind her, wanting Jasper to come back and give her some more kisses.

"But—but—but—!" I shook my head and dragged her to Ethnic Studies.

"Come on!"

*ethnic studies class, Bella's best class*

"Well if no one can override the Constitution then why do we have to follow the rules of just one school?" I asked my teacher, Ms. Zurzolo.

"Because when you came to this school you agreed to follow our rules."

"But what if we decided to wear something, protesting an issue we're against? Would we get _'detention'_?"

"Yes because you wouldn't be following the school rules."

"That isn't fair that some pointless school rules can override the constitution!"

"God, Swan. Can't you just stop talking and let her teach?"

"Shut up, Cullen, you wouldn't no how to have an intelligent conversation if you had a script that bit you in the ass." I growled at him. Everybody started laughing, in a small town everybody grew up with everybody, and they know everything. So they knew Edward and I's rivalry. Alice high-fived me.

"Watch it swan!"

"why don't you go read a book for once in your life cullen? Maybe you'd be getting an A in English if you did." The room erupted into laughter. Alice and I pounded out fists together.

"here we go again." I heard Ms. Zurzolo say. "alright come on you guys, I don't want to give either of you detention, so sit and stop talking, can we handle that?" she asked pointedly at me. I smiled sweetly to her. She's the only teacher I would ever argue with, but only because it gets me extra participation points. It's probably why I'm acing the class.

*nothing interesting happened during the rest of the day. We're at lunch now.*

"Do you get the calculus homework? I suck at this—" big hand gestures, "—nonsense!" I said, frustrated as hell with my calculus homework, as usual.

"Bells, your asking someone a grade lower then you, what do you think?" I sighed. The only other Cullen I have in that class is Edward, who actually has a B in that class.

"I don't like the alternative."

"Me neither. But you can't fail calculus. You need the credits to graduate." I sighed. I knew he was right, but I really didn't want to ask his help. Maybe I'll ask Jasper, he's the only smart senior in our group.

"Maybe I'll ask Jasper."

"I like that better," he said. I smiled at him and was about to kiss him when someone picked me up and turned me around.

"What the hell Emmett! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Alright, alright." He dropped me in front of Jacob and went back over to our table. I saw Edward who was at the door, turning into the Caf. I grabbed Jacob's face and brought it down to mine. I kissed him fiercely and roughly. I've had this kiss with him before, but he just knew I was trying to piss off Edward. He said one day that there was a taste in my kisses when I'm trying to piss Edward off, and it works really well normally. But right now, the kiss got deeper, and I forgot what I was doing. I was kissing him by instinct instead of trying to think things through. I liked this kiss more then any other kiss we've shared. But the only thing that brought me out of our kiss was hearing a loud clank against a metal pole, then Emmett's ridiculously loud laughter.

I looked up to see Edward standing in front of a pole, rubbing his head from the impact of the pole. I laughed so hard I could've peed myself. I pulled Jacob over to the table, but to get there we had to pass Edward.

As we walked past him I said, "Edward," he looked down to me, I was rather short compared to him, "You're the King." I said, which made Emmett laugh even harder, and caused laughter from whoever heard.

Jacob and I sat down across from Edward, Alice and Jasper on my left and Emmett and Rosalie on the right of Edward. Emmett turned toward me seriously.

"Seriously Bella, he's not the King." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Emmett, Edward running into a pole because he was too distracted by Jacob and I making out makes him the King."

"take it back."

"no."

"take it back."

"no."

"take it back!"

"NO!"

"I shot my foot with a bebe gun." I hit my forehead with my hand. Idiot.

"Dude, Emmett. You're the King." Jacob said. Emmett smiled, satisfied. Rosalie and Alice started throwing carrot sticks at each other, but started throwing them at everyone at the table. I dodged them easily with my algebra binder. At least that stupid binder finally came to some good use. The food that was being thrown became less like carrots and more like pasta. And of course, Emmett being Emmett had to shout it.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I laughed as I got attacked with food. I got up and ran out of the Caf, Jacob following in quick pursuit, not wanting to get riddled with bread. I turned around to face the damage Alice and Rosalie have started only to see Edward shoved a plateful of sauced pasta in Emmett's face. Jacob and I laughed until our sides hurt.

"Long live the King."

**A/N: Hey guys, tell me if you like it, ya no, if I should keep going and all that good stuff! I'm really sorry about Player Haterz, but this is better!!! I promise. I also wanted to thank Nikki, a reviewer who got my hopes up and convinced me to write this, so I'm dedicating this to her. Thank you so much Nikki!!!**

**Anyways, review! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY! I missed my bus this morning so no school for me! Anyways, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by tonight since I have lots of free time. So yeah, any suggestions just PM me or review, thank you!**

**A/N 2: OHHH! And I don't own That 70's Show (to which I make reference to) or Paramore's awesome song, Ignorance.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: ***walking with Jacob* Dude, I don't kn—

**Lauren: **OHMAIGAWHSNESS! It's……EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Me: **…..AND JACOB BLACK!!!!

**Edward: **RUN JACOB RUN! *turns to Jacob who's gone* Oh……shit.  
_*Me and my BFF attack Edward, and then leave*_

**Jacob: ***comes back* Dude…..

**Edward: ***broken voice* They took off my socks…..without taking off my shoes. How do they DO that?!

**Jacob: **Oh well. They still don't own Twilight. Or us. All they own is the plot. So lets go.

_**Chapter 2**_

After that entire ordeal, Alice and Rosalie dragged me to Edward's car.

"How's Edward gonna get home?" I said, hoping she would say he was driving. Because then I would have a reason to refuse, then ask Jacob to drive me. But NOOOOO!

"Emmett's taking everyone out to the movies, then I think they're crashing back at my place. Maybe. Depends on Carlisle."

"Jacob too?" I asked, incredulous. Jacob having a night out with Edward within a 10 mile radius? How did he agree to this?

"I promised him I would stop trying to pull him away from you during your little 'make out sessions'." She answered my unspoken question. I blushed, but loved that he could get such a sweet deal out of this. Oh god, there had to be a catch.

"Bella? I wasn't finished." I sighed, of course. Life wasn't that nice to me. "I gave him that, in exchange for Bella Barbie tonight and one shopping spree next weekend." I groaned. So _that's_ why my so called 'boyfriend' refused to walk me to Alice's car today. Pussy.

"Alice!!!!!"

"Hey don't blame me, blame your boyfriend." I rolled my eyes while Rosalie laughed her ass off in the back seat. I turned around a glared at her.

"Hey, this isn't as bad as the time Emmett almost burned all your hair off, just because he wanted to see what it looked like when hair burned." She gasped and pulled her hair into a ponytail, glaring daggers at me. That was her force of habit now. Ever since the 'incident' she would put her hair in a high ponytail whenever someone mentioned her hair or shoved a flame in her face.

We drove up to the Cullen's driveway and walked into the house. Alice and Rosalie immediately went to work with the Bella Barbie, but I didn't complain much this time. I was actually getting a pretty sweet deal out of this.

"Hey can we watch the Exorcism of Emily Rose? I've been dieing to see that movie!"

"Yeah, totally. At midnight! It'll affect us more because the moon will be higher." Rosalie stated. She was really into astronomy and science. When she goes off to college she wants to major in astronomy. At least she has the slightest idea what she wants. College is such a blur to me, and I'm only almost a year away.

"Ow, Alice!" she pressed the flat iron to close to my head.

"Sorry, zoned out for a moment there."

"What were you thinking about? That kiss that Jasper gave you earlier? I've never seen you so out of it after a kiss."

"Dude you have no idea. I don't even think Jacob is capable of what Jasper did in my mouth."

"Try me." Rosalie just rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend was too much of an idiot for things like this to be shared.

"Ok, you really wanna know?" I nodded my head. Even Rose perked up a bit. She wanted to know what made _this_ kiss so special, as did I.

"Well, you know how when you speak Spanish you have to roll your R's?" she asked us.

"Yeah." We said in unison.

"Well." She said getting excited and wringing her hands out. "That's what he did, in my mouth!" she said thrilled. Rosalie smiled while I pondered.

"That sounds like fun. Maybe I should make Emmett take Spanish." Rose joked.

"Ya no, Jacob kisses really good and everything but he's never… _rolled_ anything." Alice laughed.

"yeah. Don't you just _love_ kissing?"

"Yeah." Rose and I said in unison again, but with our dreamy voices on.

"I think I'm gonna stay up for Jacob to come back."

"Me too." Rose said. Alice and I gave her the what-is-a-matter-with-you look.

"NO! I meant Emmett, not Ja—" she sighed. "There's no point is there?"

"nope." I laughed.

**Edward's POV**

Stupid Alice. Why can't I drive my own car? Oh yeah! Because Bella's going to be in it, and she'll want to drive with Jacob, and that is the last thing I want. I hate Jacob. He doesn't deserve her. Not that I'm saying I do, but god. My mind can't even form words to how much I hate that bastard.

"Hey eddie boy." Emmett came up to me punch me. He stopped mid punch when he looked at my face which said, 'you touch me, you'll lose that arm.' He took back the punch and continued to talk.

"Don't call me Eddie."

"Dude, what's up with you?"

"I don't want to go to this guy's night out thing. I want to go home and crash."

"Sorry man, Alice and Rose specifically requested no guys until at least 12." Jacob came up to Emmett to butt in where he's not wanted.

"Which I'm positive that they're going to watch Emily Rose. Bella's been dieing to watch it, and you know Rose with all her astronomy stuff would say…" he gestured to Emmett to finish his sentence.

"12 is the best time to (fill in the blank) because the moon is at its highest." I couldn't help but laugh. She probably used that as an excuse for everything. 'no Emmett, no sex yet. The moon isn't at its highest yet.' Dear lord.

"Edward, why don't you prank call them. You got the best creepy voice out of all of us." Jasper said, coming out from behind me to fall at my flank.

"Do I have to?"

"You really want to miss the chance to scare the girls shitless?"

"No."

"Exactly." I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**Bella's POV**

"Tell me your name wicked one." Eep.

"One, two, three, four, five, six. One, two, three, four, five, six. One, two three, four, five, SIX!"

"He who commands you is he who ordered you thrown down from the highest heaven, into the depths of hell. In the name of our lord, Jesus Christ. I now command you, TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

"One, two, three, four, five, six!"

"Hear, therefore, and fear Satan, enemy of the faith. GIVE ME YOUR NAME DEMON!"

"NAMES! NAMES! One, two, three, four, five, six!"

"ancient serpent depart from this servant of god! TELL ME YOU'RE SIX NAMES!"

"WE ARE THE ONES WHO DWELL WITHIN! I AM THE ONE WHO DWELT WITHIN CAIN! I AM THE ONE WHO DWELT WITHIN NERO! I ONCE DWELT WITHIN JUDAS! AND I WAS WITH LEGION! I AM BELIAL!"

"_and I am Lucifer. The devil in the flesh._" We all screamed when the phone rang. I looked at Alice and Rosalie looked at me. Alice just hid herself behind the pillow. I sighed and got up shakily. I reached for the phone and answered it.

"He—hello?" I stuttered. I heard someone breathing into the phone. I took the chance to put it on speaker. Rosalie and Alice got up and we circled the phone.

"Hello?" someone growled on the other end of the phone and did Emily's creepy laugh. I looked to the TV, but it was on pause. I started hyperventilating while Alice and Rosalie dug their nails into my arm.

"And I am Lucifer. The devil in the flesh." Fuck this. I screamed my ass off and ran into what I'm guessing is Edward's room and hid in his closet. I heard Alice and Rosalie screaming louder then I was.

"AHHHHH!!!! HELP ME!!! HELP ME!!!!" I heard Rosalie scream. I shuddered and folded myself up deeper into his closet. I heard someone running down the hall. I heard Edward's bedroom door open and close quickly. I felt my back hit the wall of his closet. I was shaking so bad. I could've sworn I heard someone fall to the floor and moan.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I heard Alice say. That's when I froze. Why would Alice say sorry to someone trying to kill her? She wouldn't. It had to be Jasper.

"What the hell (hit, "Ow!") were you (hit, "Ow!") thinking! (attack)" Yeah that had to be Jasper. I sighed and got up from the floor, and decided to snoop since I was in no danger of dieing. I'm going to kill Edward; because I knew that was him. He's the only guy I know that could pull off that voice.

There was nothing interesting in his closet. Ya no, clothes. But as I was about to walk out I saw a box on a shelf above the clothes. I reached for it but was too short. I jumped and pushed it down, catching it before it hit the floor. But that didn't really matter because I was holding it upside down. All the contents fell out onto the floor. I kneeled down and started to pick it up. I stopped when I came to a picture of him and I on our 5th grade field trip. I sighed. That was the only grade we really were best friends. As much of a jacktard that he is now, I'll never forget the Edward I knew back then. I smiled sweetly at the picture. I gently put it back in the box at the top but before I closed the lid I came across a heart shaped piece of paper. I took it in my hands and opened it.

_Bella,_

_ I have loved you ever since the day we met. And I always will. I'm sorry for making you hate me, so please give me this chance to make it up. Please go to the dance with me?_

_Edward_

I stared at the paper blankly. I quickly checked for a date, but there wasn't one. I looked more closely at the writing. Trying to see if it was sloppier then it is now. Only a little bit. It might have been written freshman or sophomore year. My heart pounded in my chest.

What does this mean? Edward doesn't completely hate me? I had trouble coming to terms with that. That's all we've known, well, _I've _known, since 5th grade. Does this change our hate-hate relationship? I folded back up the paper and tossed it into the box. I covered it up and successfully threw the box back onto the shelf. I sighed and sat in the middle of the closet.

How should I approach the situation? Should I even try? No I shouldn't. I'm just going to be ignorant and pretend like it never happened. Right. I can do that. I mean, apparently I've been oblivious all these years, so I can just pretend to be for another year to come… right? I got up off the floor and opened the door wide and walked out. The last thing I expected was to be tackled by Edward.

"Edward, WHAT THE HELL!" I said hitting him.

"OFF!" I crawled off me and laughed, helping me up.

"I never thought you'd come out of there." I rolled my eyes.

"Where is everyone?"

"They left, well Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob did."

"Awww! Crap dammit!" he looked at me alarmed.

"What?"

"Nothing. There was something I just wanted to try. Friken Jasper and Alice." I grumbled. I really wanted to try the kiss! I reached for the door knob when Edward stopped me.

"What are you thinking? Carlisle and Esme are in the living room."

"Then I'll go out the back." I said, pulling my hand away from his. He backed up a couple paces and glared at me.

"Fine."

"Fine." I said. I was about to open the door when a knock came from it.

"Bed check Edward." I looked to him panic all over our faces. We ran over to the window. But it wasn't enough time; I slipped behind the door as they opened it, leaving Edward standing by the window.

"hi." He said. Nice cover up genius.

"We just came to say good night." I silently walked past them and ran into Rosalie's room. I closed the door and turned around to fine Emmett on top of her. I came over to them and hit the bed to get there attention.

"Bella! Get out!" I was about to walk out the door again to find Alice when Emmett grabbed my wrist.

"Now wait a second Rose." I slapped his face and Rose hit him in the stomach and head.

"Carlisle is doing bed checks." We heard a knock on the door Emmett rolled over onto the floor and crawled under the bed and I followed after him.

"And bless mommy, and bless daddy, and bless grandpa." She paused. "Oh, hi daddy." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry to bother you sweetheart. Good night."

"night." The door closed when I felt something on my butt.

"Cullen, get you hand off my ass!" I whisper shouted.

"I was an accident." I waited a second.

"Its still there."

"It's still an accident!" I waited another second.

"Emmett it's still there."

"Yeah." I hit him over the head. Idiot.

**A/N: Bella eventually makes it out of the house with Emmett and Jasper in tow. And we're going to skip Bella and Jacob's date. We're just going to go into after the date. Lemons ahead, I promise! And I know you guys are favoriting my story but I would really really love it if you guys reviewed. They make my day entirely so please review. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys. I'm really sorry for what your about to read to all the team Jacob fans that read my story. I'm a major team Jacob person so it killed me to write this, but I had to do it. This is the way the story should go. I'm sorry guys. Really I am!!! Forgive me and read, it'll get better and I'll bring Jacob back into the story. I promise!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: **Say it. Out loud.

**Me: **Nope.

**Edward: **Say it.

**Lauren: **…..uh…..did you hear my BFF the first time? No!

**Edward: **SAY IT!!!!

**Me: **NO! AS IN N.O.

**Edward: **SAY IT, GOD DAMMIT!!!

**Me and Lauren:** Fine. We don't own Twilight or the characters

_**Chapter 3**_

**Bella's POV**

We had just made it home from our date and we were slowly making our way to the door. We were way too caught up in each other to watch where we were going. I ended up with my back against the door while he fiddled with the door knob and his keys while he kissed and nipped at my neck. When he finally got the door open, he had to catch me from falling backwards, but instead of putting me back down he held me close to his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed each other.

"Billy?" I said against his mouth.

"At Sue's." he mumbled. I pulled his shirt off and he followed my lead, pulling mine over my head. We stumbled our way up the stairs and to his bedroom. I pushed my skirt down with my feet while Jacob pulled off his cut-off shorts. I kicked off the flats I was wearing, thank god, and as did Jacob. We lay down on the bed with him on top of me. While he kissed my neck, I dragged my index finger down his spine, causing him to shudder. I smiled and ran my hand along his arms, which were very muscular. He trailed his kisses down my neck, to the bridge between my breasts, then down my stomach.

"Oh, Edward." I moaned. Then Jacob and I paused. My eyes widened. Holy fucking shit. Did I just _moan_ Edward's name right before Jacob and I had sex? Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!!!!!

"What did you just say?" Jacob asked me, trying to stay calm. I sat up to look him in the eyes. They said, WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!

"I—I—found something yesterday and I guess I was thinking about earlier and I—" he cut me off, getting off of me and standing in the middle of the room, pulling his shorts back on.

"You were thinking about Edward Cullen, someone you happen to hate, while we were getting it on?" he said, trying really hard not to glared at me I'm sure. I felt the tears fill my eyes.

"No Jacob, I wasn't, I guess my subconscious was thinking about it or something. I was thinking about you, Jake. Not Edward. I swear." I got up to talk to him but he turned his head. He turned around to walk out the door.

"Jake, wait. Please." I said, the tears spilling over.

"You should call Alice or someone to come pick you up."

"Jacob wait, please. No! Jacob!" I listened to him walk down the stairs and out the door.

"No! Oh god, what have I done. Oh god. Jacob, please come back Jacob. please." I cried into my hands. I shakily picked up his cell phone and called Alice.

"Hello?" I sniffled.

"Alice, can you come pick me up from Jacob's house please?" I said, letting out a sob at the end that I couldn't hold in.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" more tears assaulted my face I let out another sob.

"I can't tell you over the phone. Just please come pick me up."

"Bella, I can't. But I'll send Edward over, he'll come get you." I started crying even harder. "Bella! What's wrong!?"

"Nothing. Just send him." I said, hanging up. I put the phone gently back onto the bed and dressed quickly, crying the entire time. I don't know why I was doing things so gently. I felt like I should punch out a window or something. I'm sure I could muster up some strength for that.

I waited outside on the curb for Edward. I was sitting and crying in my lap when he drove up.

"Why couldn't your _boyfriend_ drive you back." he said condescendingly. I looked up at him and his expression changed instantly. He ran over to my side.

"Bella, what happened?" I looked at him and started sobbing again. This annoying jacktard was the reason I probably would never speak to Jacob again. If he hadn't made that stupid prank call I wouldn't have hidden in his closet and I wouldn't of seen the heart.

"It's all your fault." I told him honestly, but he didn't know.

"I'm sure it is. Come on." He said helping me up. I slapped his hand away and opened the door myself.

"I don't need your assistance."

"Just trying to be nice."

"Don't. I hate you."

"So I've heard." I started crying again. I felt him glancing at me all the way to his house. Since I felt like breaking stuff, I think it would be better to go to my house.

"Can you take me home please?"

"Sure." He spun the car around and took me home. Once we got there he walked me to the door and opened the door for me. I felt like punching him, but I think that was just because I said he name before me and my boyfriend has sex. Fucking jacktard.

"I'm going upstairs. Lock the door on your way out." I went straight up to my bath room and stared at my reflection. It screamed '_ugly, bitch, whore'_. It said, '_you have something good and you just ruined it. You'll never get anyone like him back. you stupid ugly bitch!'_

I screamed and punched the mirror, marring my image, I felt the glass embed itself in my fist, and I think I cracked my middle finger, but I let myself bleed and I let myself cry all over the bathroom floor. Somebody opened the bathroom door, I was scared it was going to be my dad, because he would take me to a therapist, but it was Edward, the devil in the flesh.

"Go away you evil bastard! You ruin everything!" I screamed at him. He didn't look at me until he looked away from the broken mirror. When he saw my bleeding hand he kneeled in front of me.

"Bella, let me see." He said, reaching for my hand. I jerked it away.

"Don't touch me." I said with as much hate as I could make in my voice, but the tears of loss flooded me and drowned out my hate.

"Bella, please tell me what happened." Edward pleaded with me. I cried and cried.

"We just got home from our date and we were…" how do I say this? "umm, friendly," I could've sworn I'd seen him grimace, "and instead of saying his name…" I stopped for a moment to collect myself, because I knew the tears would come back after I was finished. "I said yours." I cried but silently, wanting to hear his reaction. I looked up at him through my tears. His eyes were full of bewilderment.

"Why mine." I started crying and hung my head in my lap again, neatly avoiding my hand which was resting on my knee.

"Because when I was hiding in your stupid closet I found your stupid box and I found this stupid note you never gave to me and guessed it was at least from sophomore year." I pause to look up at him, he was looking everywhere but me. "Am I right?" I looked back at me and nodded solemnly.

Tears fell back down to my face as I saw Jacob push me away metaphorically. It hurt so much, but I hurt him too. And deserved it. I am I stupid ugly bitchy whore. I had another outburst and growled as I elbowed the cabinet door that was next to me. It cracked in half under my force and I felt the splinters in it. Edward grabbed my shoulders making my look at him.

"Bella, you need to stop doing that, you'll hurt yourself." I held up my hand.

"Broken." He glared at me as I put my hand behind my back before he could examine it. He sighed in defeat as I inched away from him.

"Go home Edward." I said. He looked up at me like I had grown a second head.

"And leave to smash up some more stuff. I think not." I glared at him.

"I don't want you here. I don't want you around me." I got up so I was eye to eye with him "I don't want you to talk to me. I don't want you to think about me. I don't want you to" I started getting tearier as I spoke. "fantasies about us being together because it'll never happen. And never. Ever. Do what you did to me, ever again." I said sobbing again, "please? Edward, just promise me it won't happen again?" I was making him promise irrational things.

I leaned against him and cried. He brought us down to the floor again, and he just held me the entire night, and eventually we fell asleep.

**A/N: Alright, I no this chapter was short. And I know you guys are probably mad because I did that, I felt that I had to. So please don't hate me! Or send reviews to me about how mad at me you are because that's less destructive then punching stuff (which my outlet for anger) so yeah, review! Send love! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys, this is more of a filler chapter. I just really wanted to write the situation in Edward's POV so review because I stayed up all night writing this and I was majorly tired and I'm sorry if it's a bit sloppy. Have a good day, and congrates to the people who have pupil free day today!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **hey!! It's………JESSE ESIENBURG!!! OMG!!!!

**Lauren: **OHMAIGAWSHNESS!! HE'S THE HOTTEST GUY EVAA!

**Edward and Jacob:** whaaa??

**Jacob:** I thought you loved us!!

**Edward: **I feel so…..unloved.

**Me: **awwww it's ok. We still love you.

**Edward:** REALLY?!

**Lauren: **NOPE! Now get out!  
*Edward and Jacob walk sadly through the front door with their heads hanging*

**Me: ***pops in front of them with camera*

you just got PUNK'D!!!  
**Lauren:** BOOYAHH!

**Edward: **so we're still loved??

**Jacob: **we're still hot?

**Me: **duuurrr even if we don't own you or Twilight.

**Lauren: **GROUP HUG!!

**Me: ***whispers to Twin in a fan girl voice*

OMG I'm hugging EDWARD CULLEN AND JACOB BLACK!!

*low squeal*

**Edward and Jacob: **uhhhh....see you....later....

**Me: **OMG THEY'RE GOING TO SEE ME LATER!!!

_**Chapter 4**_

**Edward's POV  
**Alice came into my room with a sad look on her face. I took my ipod out of my ears and gave her a questioning look.

"Can you please go pick up Bella from Jacob's house?" she asked. I nodded and grabbed my keys from the side table. As I was passing her she grabbed my arm, her eyes full of tears, her face contorted in pain.

"Please be nice to her. She really needs a friend right now." I sighed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know but just be nice, ok?" I rolled my eyes at her crypticness. That's the only thing I really hated about her, and the occasional Edward Ken doll time.*cringe* I silently rode to LaPush, but when I got there I imagined that twerp with his head shoved up his ass, because Bella was sitting on the curb outside of the house. I sighed and got out of the car.

"Why couldn't your _boyfriend_ drive you back?" I said rudely. She looked up from her arched position and looked at me with tear filled eyes. My tone shifted quickly as her pain radiated off of me. I frowned and ran over to her.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked, resting my hand on her shoulder. She began to sob and dropped her head into her hands, just sobbing. I was so startled by her fit of tears. How am I suppose to comfort her when she won't tell me what happened? Alice said she just needed a friend, so that's what I'll do. Just be nice. I can do that. I'll do anything for her, and I'll do anything make the tears stop.

She sighed, trying to gather herself, but failing miserably, "It's all your fault." She stated. I rolled my eyes; of course she would insult me at a time like this.

"I'm sure it is. Come on." I said helping her to a standing position. Once she was balanced, I reached for her door, but she slapped my hands away from her and the door. She opened up the door herself and tried to glare at me.

"I don't need your assistance." She said.

"Just trying to be nice." I said walking over to my side of the car. She opened the door.

"Don't. I hate you." She said, before plopping down in the seat. I sat in the car and said, "so I've heard."

The entire time we drove to my place she cried to herself. I just wanted to wipe the tears away, or hold her and help her through it. What the hell had Jacob done to her to break her this badly? I want to kill him. The next time I see him, I'm gonna kill him. End of story.

We drove up the street to my house she asked quietly, "Can you take me home please?"

"Sure." I spun the car back around and backtracked a couple of streets. Once we got there I opened the car door for her and she didn't complain, so I walked her to the door. I saw her hands ball into fists but she let me. She threw her keys at me so I could open the door. Once it was open she walked past me and gave me some parting words.

"I'm going upstairs. Lock the door on your way out." She said in monotone. I decided I would stick around, just to make sure she goes to sleep safely. All of a sudden I heard a scream and glass shattering.

"Bella." I whispered, I ran upstairs, scared of what I was going to find. When I opened the bathroom door I saw Bella's hand bleeding and seemingly twisted in a way it shouldn't be. I looked to the culprit. The mirror.

"Go away you evil bastard! You ruin everything!" I examined the mirror longer then I should because I didn't want her to see the pain in my eyes and show her how much it really hurt me for her to say that. I'm sorry Bella. I love you Bella. Don't hate me Bella.

I took a breath to settle the emotions that swirled inside me. I kneeled in front of her, expecting her to let me examine her hand. She pulled it closer to her chest and growled, "Don't touch me." Ouch, ego blow. But the anger in her voice faded into loss, hurt, pain. Emotions I knew so well.

"Bella, please tell me what happened?" I begged her. I hated seeing her so hurt, so broken. She broke down in tears again.

"We got home from out date when…" she trailed off for a moment in thought. "Umm, friendly…" she said glancing at me for a moment, I kept my eyes caring, but they betrayed something I'm sure. "and instead of saying his name…" she paused to take a deep breath while I freaked out on the inside. I want her just finally tell what was so bad! "I said yours." I couldn't think. I just…stared at her. She moaned _my_ name and I wasn't even there for it. Great. She looked at me through her tears.

"Why mine?" I asked when I finally found my voice. She hung her head and hid it behind her legs, while her knee held her hand which had shards of glass still in it. If she didn't let me see it soon, it'll get infected.

"Because when I was hiding in your stupid closet I found your stupid box and I found this stupid note you never gave to me and guessed it was from sophomore year" she paused to look up to me and stare at me condescendingly. I was afraid to look her in the eyes because she knew. She knew I loved her. She knew it and it affected her. It had made her moan my name instead of his. SCORE! "Am I right?" she asked. I looked back at her and nodded sadly. I still felt bad; it was mainly my fault for her pain. Man, she wasn't kidding when she said it was my fault.

I saw more angry tears cover her face; she growled out loud and threw her elbow into the cabinet door, which cracked under the pressure. I stared at it in shock. I never knew she had so much strength, and I knew Alice or Rose never knew. Maybe only Jacob knew, and I prayed to god he didn't.

I grabbed her shoulders to make her look at me.

"Bella, you need to stop doing that, you'll hurt yourself." She held up the hand with glass in it.

"Broken." I raised my eyebrow for a fraction of a second, shocked she wasn't complaining of the pain. This is a masochistic side of Bella I don't think anybodies seen. I'm glad that I'm the first to see it. I glared at her, trying to get her to give me her hand. I reached for it again but she hid it behind her back. I sighed in defeat and pretended not to notice her inching away from me.

"Go home Edward." She commanded.

"And leave you to smash up some more stuff? I think not." She glared at me.

"I don't want you here. I don't want you around me." She stood up so she was at eye level with me. "I don't want you to talk to me. I don't want you to look at me." She began to cry again, her anger fading back in the familiar pain. "I don't want you to fantasize about us being together because it'll never happen. And never, ever, do what you did to me ever again." She said, sobbing into my chest. i wrapped my arms around her body, trying to protect her, futile, but worth it. "Please Edward; just promise me it won't happen again?"

"Never again Bella, I swear on my life." He knees began to get shaky while she was standing so I leaned us against the bathroom counter and slide down slowly so she would move her hand. She situated herself on my chest. She cried herself to sleep and I fell asleep with the most beautiful girl in my arms, even under the crappy circumstances.

**A/N: like I said, just a filler, but important because you finally get to see how much Edward really cares for her. Not super funny, but hilarity will ensue by the next chapter I promise, which will hopefully be up by tonight.**

**Review = cupcakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a really short chapter, but still pretty important. She's letting her guard down, but of course she won't let them be happy together. She's Bella. =-)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **sigh

**Twin: **sigh sigh

**Me: **sigh sigh si—

**Edward:** OKAY! OKAY! WHAT'S WRONG?!

**Twin: **I was just thinking about owning Twilight.

**Me:** I was just thinking about Edward in a banana ha—

**Jacob: **WOA! WOA! WOA! Ok, don't want to know!

**Edward: **neither is going to happen, so dig a ditch and bury yourselves in it.

_**Chapter 5**_

**Bella's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!" I heard Charlie yell at me. I tried to bury my face deeper into my pillow, but my pillow was much harder then I remembered. I opened my eyes, and saw my dad standing over me. I put my hand on the thing that was holding on me. It was Edward. At first I was content with it, but the memories of the night before flooded back into my memory. My eyes widened and I gasped. I pushed myself off of him and landed on my right hand. And then I screamed in pain.

I took my hand off the floor and landed on my shoulder.

"Bella!" I heard my dad and Edward shouted in unison. Edward moved the glass that was too close to my face and helped me sit up.

"My hand. Its broken." I moaned. And threw my head back, accidentally hitting my head on the handle, thankfully not hard enough to make myself bleed. Edward would've thought I did it on purpose.

"Ow."

"Oh my god, Bella. Let me take you to the doctor." My dad said, helping me up to a standing position. Edward put his arm around me to help me with my balance. I tried to cringe away from him but he just held me tighter.

"I'll take her to my dad. He wouldn't charge you Charlie." He nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll just clean up the glass. But you owe me and explanation and a new mirror Isabella." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Bella." Edward said. I pulled against him.

"Get off me!" I said, pushing him aside, and instantly regretting it, because I used my stronger hand, which is my right, which is my broken hand.

"Bella. Let me help you."

"I don't need your help." I walked myself to the car, my vision spotting, but I got there without falling, but definitely not convincing Edward. He sighed and brought me to his house.

"Bella, please, I don't want you to get even more hurt. Please let me help you." I sighed. I motioned for him to come closer. I grabbed his arm and closed my eyes. If I opened them, I would get dizzy. I felt Edward lift me up and carry me in his arms instead. It was much faster that way. I didn't argue. I let him carry me into the house.

"Carlisle!" he shouted. I heard a stampede of people run down the staircase.

"Edward! We were so worried. What happened to Bella?" he gently laid me down on the couch, but against my better judgment, I clung to his hand with my better one.

"Don't leave." I said. My voice fading. What is wrong with me?

"Bella, I need you to open your eyes for me." I did and everything was blurry. I was so tired, and my tears still clouded my vision. It is so frustrating. I was trying to focus but I couldn't.

"I'm too tired Carlisle, I can't focus my eyes." He touched my cheek.

"It's alright Bella, you can sleep. I'm going to put antiseptic on your arm and take out the left over glass, and then bandage it. The bandaging might hurt, but I'm sure you might sleep through it. I'm going to take some blood too, just to make sure."

"Mhm." I felt Edward slip his hand out of mine. My eyes snapped open. I forced them to focus, to find Edward. "Edward, don't leave." I saw him come beside me.

"Can I lie down next to you? I think I could still catch up on sleep." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Yes please."

"Edward you should take her up to your room, so you would be more comfortable. Both of you." I started to drift off.

"Edward." I said, reaching for his hand. He laughed and picked me up again. I wrapped my left arm around his neck as my right arm relaxed against his shoulder. I was out before he could set me down on the bed.

**A/N: No joke I will draw you a cupcake if you review!!! Just tell what you want on it, and it shall be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey their people who read my stories. I hope you guys review soon. And to those who reviewed I'll post up your cupcakes as soon as possible I just have to draw it first, then ya no upload it. but other then that I guess I have nothing more to say. Oh except that I don't own the references I make to that 70's show.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Wow. I'm posting this at……11:00 in the P.M. I hope my fans love me.

**Lauren: **I would cry for you if they didn't.

**Edward: **Awwwww our author is crying!!

**Jacob: **Maybe we should comfort her….

**Me: **XD!!!!!

**Jacob: **But, you still don't own Twilight—but we'll give you a hug anyways.

**Me: **GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!!

_**Chapter 6**_

The next time I woke up it was about 12 in the afternoon and my hand was I a cast, good idea. I also noticed an arm around my waist. It had to be Jacob. I would never let any of my other friends do that except Jacob. I smiled and turned my head, but instead of seeing Jacob's face, it was Edward's. I froze and slowly moved out of his grasp, trying to not wake him. Once I was standing I walked out of his room, but looked back to see if he woke up. He groaned and rolled over. I couldn't help but laugh.

As I walked out into the hallway I thought about earlier that morning. Had I really asked Edward to not leave me? What was I thinking? I love Jacob, not Edward. I looked over the selection of movies by the TV. Texas chainsaw massacre. It's perfect!

Awhile into the movie I glared at the TV.

"Ugh, this movie sucks. She had sex. Now she must die." I said out loud. I heard someone laugh. It scared the shit out of me and made me jump. I glared up at Edward who was towering over me.

"Aww! Come on! She was about to take her shirt off!" he said as a chainsaw went through the girls stomach. I laughed at him.

"You idiot. Did I wake you up?" I asked. He chuckled and sat down next to me.

"What is it about the couch that you don't like? You didn't want to lay on it last night, and now that you're awake you sit on the floor."

I laughed, "I don't know. I just didn't feel like stretching out on the couch. I wanted to be flexible on the floor." **(a/n: that's what she said!!!! Bahahahaha!)** I sometimes can do the splits, but only when my legs feel like it. Stubborn legs.

"Bella, your weird." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure sure." I gasped, "EDWARD!" he looked at me in mock excitement

"BELLA!" he laughed.

"We should go to our old middle school. Ya, no the one that burned down." He smiled.

"Nice. Perfect idea for Halloween!" I smiled.

"EXACTLY!" he got twitchy, touching his arm and touching his hair. "What is it Edward?"

"Will you bring Jacob?" I looked down at the floor and actually considered it. Maybe if he'll talk to me.

"I don't know actually. Maybe." I looked back up at him and lifted up my right hand. "Do you think your dad will trade this out for a more sensible brace?" he smiled.

"Yeah I think I can arrange it." he said. He put his arm around my shoulders. I cringed out of it but felt bad instantly. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm gonna go change now." I said. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"yeah." I walked past him and he walked past me, walking into the kitchen. For some reason I had the urge to turn around and just take one last glance at him, which I did. I sighed again as I walked to Rosalie's closet. I knew she wouldn't mind if I borrowed, and I was going to need something Rosalie worthy to get Jacob's attention.

While I dressed in a white tank top and a light vest, paired with jean shorts and blue converse, and put on a pearl bracelet and a necklace Jacob made me, **(A/N: outfit on profile) **I thought about Edward. Why was I doing this to him, to myself? I shouldn't like him. I _don't_ like him. I know that I want Jacob. Just Jacob, I don't how I'm going to convince him, but I will in any way a can.

I picked up Edward's phone and called Jacob. When he answered the phone he sounded morose.

"Hello?"

"Jake?" it was hard to believe it was him. He was always happy when I was with him.

"Bella? Bella?! Oh my god, Bella I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear on whoever you want me to swear to. I didn't mean it. I was just… shocked to say the least. Bella I'm sorry. Please please forgive me. I didn't mean to make you cry. Bella I'm sorry." I laughed.

"Jake. Jake? Ok, calm down. It's ok. You really wanna make it up to me?" I purred.

"Just tell me how." I could hear the smile on his face.

"Come get me." I said simply. He laughed.

"Where are you?"

"The Cullen's. But you're at school. Come get me afterwards. Oh actually, after Carlisle switches my cast for a brace." I said, talking mainly to myself.

"Cast? What cast?" my eyes widened. Do I want to explain this to him? No. no I don't.

"Um, not now. Ok?" he growled at me. I laughed,

"Calm down. I'll tell you when I see you."

"I want to see you now." I smiled.

"Jake. Go to school. Be good. Tell Alice I said hi. Actually speaking of Alice, why hasn't Emmett interrupted you yet?"

"They won't let me sit with them. Alice told me I made you cry and she made me go away." I sighed.

"Jake I'm sorry."

"I didn't want you to cry, Bella." You have no idea Jacob. you killed me when you pushed me away. You broke my heart and Edward happened to pick up the pieces. Crap, no thoughts of Edward while I talk to Jacob. I learned that the hard way.

"Jake its ok. Just promise me you won't kill Edward? Because he's been pretty good considering the condition I was in yesterday."

"What condition?"

"Uhh nothing. Nothing." I could see him roll his eyes.

"Sure sure." I smiled.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jacob black." I said, hanging up the phone. I went down stairs to Edward who was cooking breakfast.

"You wanna go to the mall?" I asked as I sat on the counter across from Edward. He turned around to look at me, about to answer, but instead of forming words his eyes raked over my body, then looking back at my eyes. He shook his head and turned back around to the food, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on his cheeks.

"Um, sure. Why?" I shrugged.

"We got a couple hours to waste. Why not make Alice happy?" he laughed.

"Yeah."

_****I refuse to write the mall scene because I don't like mall shopping stuff, so I'm just going to stay out of it. And now we're going to cut to 3:30 when everybody gets home****_

"Bella! Your awake!" I smiled.

"Did you think I was never going to wake up?" I asked Alice, looking at Rosalie over her shoulder, _thanks for the borrow._ I mouthed at her. She smiled and nodded.

_Edward or Jacob?_ I squealed. She laughed and Alice freaked out.

"What? What? Did I hurt you?" I hit her fluttering hands away from my hand and ran over to Rose to whisper in her ear.

"Jacob." her eyes widened and smiled and squealed with me.

"Oh my god, Bella! I'm so happy for you. I mean the alterative would be nice to but this is better!" I nodded.

"Bella!" Esme said as she walked into the house. I smiled, if she's here then…

"Oh, good you're awake Bella." And in walks Carlisle. Right on time. I let go of Rosalie and walked over to him.

"Is there any chance we can switch this cast for a brace?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"You won't go breaking anymore mirrors?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Bella you had a really big splinter in you elbow to. I never knew you held so much strength to break a cabinet door." I glared at Emmett.

"Don't underestimate my strength." He shook his head and came up to me.

"Ya no, if you ask me, it's a scam. The door was rigged." I rolled my eyes.

"If we ask you anything it's a scam."

"IT IS!" I laughed. And hit him with my good arm, but it wasn't that hard. I can't believe I broke my good arm. Dammit. No strength, no control.

"Alright alright, Bella to the kitchen." I sighed. This was going to hurt more then it did last night.

"Rose, come."

"AWWW!!!" Alice whined. I smiled and motioned for her to come to.

"You too. Come on." She smiled and ran into the kitchen door with rose in tow.

God I love my friends.

**A/N: mk guys my offer still stands. I will draw you a cupcake with anything you want on it if you review!!! Please guys, the reviews mean sooo much to me. And if you don't do it for me do it for TAYLOR LAUTNER who is SOOOOO hott w/o his shirt on. Sorry. Taylor fan here. XD**

**Reviews = cupcakes**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: happy Halloween everybody. Um… yeah. I don't have much to say right now. But please read the bottom author's note please. Its really important to those who read my stories.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: ***Sobs on couch in councilor's office*

**Alice: **Now, tell me all about it.

**Me: **Well, it's my BFF! She's gone over to the dark side!!

**Alice: **And what would that be?

**Me: **SHE'S GONE OVER TO TEAM SAM!! I mean, he's hot and all, but we've always been like this *crosses fingers* hence the dorkiness of BFF's! We've always been the head of Team Edward and Team Jacob! And then she just—switches! And leaves me!

*Grabs Alice by the top of her arms and shakes her*

HOW COULD SHE DO THAT?!?!

**Lauren: ***walks in whistling and eating a cookie*

Dude. Take a chill pill.

*Swallows cookie*

I only went over there to check out the snack bar. Which sucks, by the way…….

**Me: **OH LAUREN!!

*hugs BFF*

I knew you wouldn't abandon us!!

*points to a crying Jacob and Edward on the couch*

**Lauren:** OF COURSE I wouldn't leave you guys! What are you, crazy?!

*Edward and Jacob brighten up*

**Edward: **Now what was that about their snack bar sucks….?

**Lauren: **yea, all they have are some cookies and some thick dark red liquid stuff in a bowl……..

**Me, Edward, and Jacob:** O.o

_**Chapter 7**_

We entered the school through a broken window on the first floor. Jasper and Alice went in first and then Emmett and Rose. Rose was very unhappy about climbing through a window in her peep toe pumps. If she had done what I told her to and where flats or tennis shoes, but no! I rolled my eyes as she jumped off the window seal and into Emmett's arms, which ended up in an insane make out session. Jacob went through the window seal next he reached his hand out the window to help me.

"I can do it." I said. He rolled his eyes and waited for me to hoist myself up. I got up like an inch but I was having trouble getting up. I felt someone lift me from feet.

"Eeep." I said, too high for Jacob to hear. His hands were out waiting for me to fall, which I did. I began to fall into Jacob's arms but Edward grabbed my hips and held me so I wouldn't fall on my face. I slide away from Edward's grasp and into Jacob's arms. I saw Jacob glare at Edward, but I brought his face down to kiss me so it didn't turn into anything.

"Ok, alright. Guys which classroom are we in?" I turned back to Edward while Jacob was talking.

"Thanks. Ya no for not letting me fall… and for helping me up." He laughed.

"Sure." I turned back around and held Jacob's hand. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Ya no. there is still a ghost that haunts these grounds. A gym teacher that got stuck in the fire." Edward said. Jasper came up behind Emmett with the flashlight in his face.

"Drop and give me twenty." He said in his best creepy voice. Emmett jumped and backed away. Rose rolled her eyes and looked to Alice.

"So how'd they burn down the school anyway?"

"Oh they said it was arson." We all turned to look at Edward. He glared at us.

"WHAT! I was out of town that weekend!" I rolled my eyes.

"Very convenient." We broke out in laughter, but we were cut short by Emmett's screams. The window next to the broken one we came through slammed shut. Emmett screamed and pushed Rosalie out of his path and ran out the door into the hallway.

"Out of my way!"

"McCarthy! It was the window!" I yelled. He came sauntering back into the room.

"I knew that." Jasper helped Rose stand up straight so she could yell at him.

"Out of my way?!" she said.

"Rose, we all no that ghosts will come after the hottest guys in the room first. I was just distracting him from you." He made up. She hit him.

"Idiot! Come Alice, Bella." Alice hit him as she walked by and I followed, without hitting him. I turned around to roll my eyes.

"I wonder what we're going to talk about." I said. I began to walk down the hallway but I ran back in and kissed Jacob on the cheek then ran back out.

**Edward's POV**

"McCarthy! It was the window!" Bella shouted. I laughed. Emmett is such a dumbass. Emmett came back in trying to look cool.

"I knew that."

"Out of my way?!" she said, glaring at Emmett.

"Rose, we all know that ghosts come after the hottest guys in the room first. I was just distracting him from you." Worst made up story award goes to Emmett McCarthy. Idiot.

As if she read my thoughts she shouted, "IDIOT!" then asked Bella and Alice to follow her. Each other them hitting Emmett before leaving except Bella. She just turned around and said, "I wonder what we're going to talk about." She said. I laughed.

"So what now?" I asked, but before Jasper answered Bella came back into the room and kissed Jacob on the cheek before running back out. Jacob smiled and laughed as Emmett bumped fists with him. I just rolled my eyes. Jasper came over to me.

"You can't be jealous for losing something you never had." He said simply. I sighed.

"Yeah, your right. Sorry." He shrugged.

"So what now?"

"Let's tell scary stories." Emmett suggested. I laughed. This'll be interesting.

****One story later****

"He said, 'here's your daughter's jacket. She left it in my car' and the parents said, 'how is that possible? She died 4 years ago." I ended. It was the only story I really remembered.

"What the hell man? That was stupid." Emmett said.

"Come on man! It was creepy! She was dead and she left her sweater in his car! She was dead!" they all just started at me.

"Come on! She was a ghost!"

"Yeah dude. Not as scary as you thought it was." Jasper said. Jacob said nothing, probably under strict orders from Bella.

"Ok fine. How about one story where this guy—" Jacob cut me off.

"Wait, don't tell me. He left his jacket somewhere." Everyone laughed including me. Ya, no. he might've stolen the girl of my dreams but I remember why he was a pretty cool friend.

"Dude, shut up." I said throwing my pen at him. I don't know why I have a pen with me all the time, I just do. It's not like I have anything important to write.

"Man we should just go. Nothing scares us anymore."

"Fine. We'll just leave when the girls come back." Jasper said.

**Bella's POV**

"God he is such an idiot!" I rolled my eyes. She's just figuring this out?

"We know Rose. We know." Alice said. She rolled her eyes.

"Ya no. man is suppose to be able to put his life on the line for the woman he loves. You know who would? Jasper." I laughed.

"Well, he's a war god. What did you expect." I said turning us into our old principle office.

"No trying to pick up my man either." Alice said.

"Not my type."

"You mean not a quarter back?"

"Shut up! You know I love Emmett, it's just sometimes… he just… ugh!" I laughed.

"Rose. We know." Alice gasped. Rose and I turned around.

"Are those what I think they are?"

"Our permanent records."

**Third POV (nobody's POV)**

The girls walked back into the room with their hands full.

"What are those?" Jacob asked. Bella busted out in laughter and Alice joined her.

"Guess." Rose said.

"I would say those are our permanent records." Edward said walking up to Bella. He smiled at her while she blushed. She handed his record to him and he backed away.

"Wrong record. But ok. Here Jake. I think you might be interested in this one." He tossed him the folder. His eyebrow rose as he read the name.

"It's your Bella." Her eyes widened as she shoved the other folders into Rose's and ran to Jacob, trying to pull it out of his hand.

"No! Give it! Jacob give it! Right now!"

"Just let me see." He said. She gave up and glared at Edward.

"Jacktard." He rolled his eyes and Jacob laughed.

"Somebody had so trouble keeping their clothes on as a kinder." She glared at him a snatched the folder out of his hand.

"It was just a phase."

"Too bad it ended." She glared at him but it wasn't one of those I should kill you glares. It was a your such a jackass but I'm not mad at you glare.

"Here give me mine." Edward said. Alice threw him his record rather roughly. Bella gave Alice a quick glare before Jacob could notice.

"'Edward broke the teachers' cup and refused to admit to it. He has a future as a bad kid,'" Edward read out of his folder. "Ya, know what's really messed up? I never even broke that thing."

"Ya know what's really funny? I broke it." Jacob said. Edward glared at Jacob.

"What the hell man! If you had just fessed up to the teacher I might not be a bad person. What were you thinking?"

"Hello! I was in second grade. I wasn't."

"Yeah not much has changed."

"Come on Edward."

"You all are idiots," rose said. Jacob looked at rose.

"Well why don't we read your file." He said, sauntering over to Alice who was holding all the folders. She handed it to him.

"Go ahead. My slate is clean." Rose said, sitting on Emmett's lap. Jacob opened the folder and started looking through it. Then his eyebrows rose.

"Oh my god. Do you guys know Rose's middle name?" rose's eyes widened then she stood up and went for the attack. She started to beat him but he was faster then her. They continued to run in circles.

Bella jumped in front of Rosalie after Edward had passed her for a third time, which even up with Bella getting trampled, but it did stop rose.

"Rose's middle name is Bertha." Rose screamed and lunged at Edward again, but Bella was still in the name.

"Well Bertha. Maybe you should go calm down, Bertha." Bella said.

"Don't call me that." She growled.

"Bertha." Bella said, taunting her.

"Bella kissed Edward last year."

"What!" Jacob said. Bella and Edward shot glares at Rose. She put her hands up and inched away from Bella's radiating anger.

"Don't mess with me."

"Dude. No you didn't." Jacob said, walking over to Edward.

"Yeah, now you know how it feels to be betrayed by your friends." Jacob's arms flailed.

"What friends?!" he said. "But seriously dude, why would you kiss her." He looked at Bella, "why would you kiss him?" he asked.

"It was last year. It doesn't matter. We weren't together then."

"But still, Bella." She growled in frustration and looked to Emmett.

"Rosalie said Jasper's kisses are better then yours." He glared at Rosalie

"What they hell rose!" Alice punched jasper in the chest, but it didn't hurt him too bad.

"When did you kiss her you asswipe!" she yelled.

"It was before we were together. It didn't mean anything." He said, trying to keep himself in the clear.

Everybody was yelling at someone. Bella was trying to make Edward and Jacob stop fighting, while Alice continued to abuse jasper and Emmett towered over Rose, scaring her tiniest bit. Bella got overly frustrated with it.

"HEY!" nobody stopped. She stood up on a table that was still sturdy. "HEY DILLHOLES! SHUT UP!" everybody turned to look at her. She looked at Edward and Jacob.

"You too, shut up. I made out with you once" she said, referring to them kissing, "and I'm with you now. Just shut up. That's as much clarification you too are gonna get. So are you done?" she asked them. They looked at each other, giving a small glare, but nodded for Bella's sake. Bella moved on to jasper and Alice.

"Jazz, I'm sorry for bringing you down with me but I didn't have much of a choice." He nodded, "don't judge him by his past Alice. He wasn't with you when he and Rose had a thing, so let it go." She nodded and looked at Jasper.

"I'm sorry. I just get really jealous. I'm sorry." He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you." Bella smiled at the outcome she got from their fight, and then moved on to Rose and Emmett. She looked at them for a moment. Emmett was still towering over her and Rose was on the verge of crying. She sighed. As much as she didn't want to help Rose, Emmett was being kind of harsh.

"Em, it doesn't really matter now, does it?" he glowered at Bella.

"I just want to be good enough. But apparently, I'm not any better then Jasper. In fact, I'm worse. Thanks rose."

**Bella's POV**

"Em, no. it was stupid and pointless and I want you. I want to be with you. You are good enough. I'm sorry." She said. He turned away from her. I saw her face melt as a tear slipped from her eye. She stared at him, mouth opened. I felt my heart break all over again. Did I look that broken after what Jacob did to me? Is that what it looked like to everyone on the outside? I felt my breath left my lungs. I had the sudden urge to sit before I fell over. Edward must've noticed it. The pain, the brokenness in my eyes because he came over to me and held my hand.

"It's ok Bella. It's not you this time." I looked at him.

"But it doesn't make it any better, Edward." He sighed and continued to hold my hand. I got off the table and walked up to Emmett and smacked him across the face. I vaguely heard Edward laugh.

"What the hell Bella!" he shouted.

"Look what you did." I said pointing at Rosalie. She tried to hide her pain but it was futile.

"That look familiar to you?" I asked him. He looked at rose then he looked at me. He glanced at Jacob for a moment, and then came back to me.

"Yes." He said, his eyes got wide and he hugged rose.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll never say that again. I'm sorry. I'll never turn you away rose. Never." He said. Wiping the left over tears away from her eyes.

"Promise?" she asked. He hugged her and glared at Jacob.

"I'm not that kind of person." My breath hitched again, so I decided to go sit by Edward again. For some reason I was able to breath more easily with him around.

After a couple of minutes sitting around our banter with each other came more easily. Emmett looked at Jasper.

"Why haven't you read your record?" Jasper gave him a smug smiled which made me laugh. For some reason Jacob was still on the other side of the room while Edward stayed at my side.

"I was the luck SOB whose record actually burned." Emmett laughed.

"Well I'll read mine." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, like that's working out so well." He rolled his eyes and picked up his folder.

"Oh here's something you don't know, it was before I came to this school. In the first grade I let our class pet out the window, but it was a bunny…" I laughed but Edward left my side grabbing the folder out of his hand.

"That can't be right. We went to first grade together…" he said. He went through the folder then closed it.

"You repeated 1st grade?"

"Emmett tell me it's not true." Rose said. Jasper and Jacob stood up walking over to Emmett. I just continued to sit, watching the show.

"So that means your 18?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." Jacob hit him over the head as Alice came sit by me.

"This is gonna be good." She said to me, watching as rose watched the gang of boys circle Emmett. Why are they getting so pissed about this?

Then it clicked in my mind.

He was old enough to be buying us beer.

That bastard.

**A/N: hey guys. thanks so much for those of you who read my a/n's I just wanted to say that I no you guys read the story but if you don't review idk if I should keep going. I mean its nice to have people reading the story but the reviews mean so much, and if I don't get any then it just seems pretty pointless. Please guys, review because I really want your opinions on my stuff and I really wanna keep writing. So please make my life and review?**

**A/N 2: on a let depressing note, the cupcakes I promised will be up on my profile as soon as possible. Alright thanks guys.**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: omg guys thank you so much for the love. Really THANK YOU!!!!!! The reviews made my life, like no joke. So thank you so much. I can't wait to post now. The reviews make me want to post as fast as possible and I will. If I'm one day late don't diappear because I have a lot of stories to write for and I'm also posting on another website, , and on top of my AP English stuff, its kinda tough, but I'm doin the best I can. Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: ***Pulls out cell phone and does voice command*

**Cell phone: **Say a command.

**Me: **Call 'Dad Cell'.

**Cell phone: **Repeat the command.

**Me: **Call 'Dad Cell'.

**Cell phone: **Did you say 'Call Jack Cell'?

**Me: **NO!

**Cell phone: **Say a command.

**Me: **CALL DAD CELL!!!!

**Cell phone: **I'm sorry, there is no match.

**Me:** DAMN BITCH YES THERE IS A MATCH!!!

_Motto: I don't own Twilight, or the cell phone companies. If I did, cell phones would be smarter._

**A/N: true fucking story.**

_**Chapter 8**_

"You idiot!" I shouted. I got off the table and everybody parted the way. They knew nothing was worse then my wrath. Rose jumped in front of me and held out her hands.

"Ok ok, come on! Edward, Jacob ruined your life!"

"Yeah and I could be getting over it if I had a beer right now!" He stalked off.

"That's right back up!" rose said.

"Shut up bertha." I said. Alice came in the middle of Rose and me.

"Ok. Guys. We gotta burn those records." We all agreed.

We gathered in the clearing close to Edward's house and buried the records.

"Why aren't we burning them?"

"Because they already survived a fire. This is the only way." I rolled my eyes. Not my idea, Emmett's of course. Someone came up to my left side and touched my hand; I gave a small smile and grabbed the hand. I thought it was Jacob, but I noticed it wasn't because Jacob kissed my cheek on my right side. My eyes widened and looked to Edward who was holding my hand. Rose and Alice had the same expression on. Their right eyebrows rose while their arms were around their significant others. I let go of Edward's hand and leaned into Jacob's side.

"Bella. You wanna go hang out?" I smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you guys later." I said. We dropped out of the window, well he jumped, I fell, and we drove to my house. We sat in the living room with the lights off in silence.

"Well I think I know how to break the tension." He said.

"How?"

"Let's have super hot sex baby." He said. I smiled in fake enthusiasm.

"Ok." His eyes widened.

"Really?" he said, excited.

"No." I said. Standing up and walking up the stairs.

"Oh. Well Bella, I thought we were gonna—" I cut him off.

"Get bent!"

"Ok, I'll just do that." I rolled my eyes and went to take a shower.

This is pointless. Edward had changed something inside me. So I kissed him last year, so what? It was that stupid game! Now that I know he liked me then, I kind of feel bad for stringing him along like that, but still. I needed to stop thinking about Edward. I'm with Jacob. This is stupid. I'm stupid and immature and selfish. I shouldn't have the right to want them both. I should just be happy with what I've got. Love the one your with right?

_When you can't be with the one you love. Nice Bella._

I needed to stop talking to myself. It normally ended up in my breaking something. I clenched my right fist, but the fracture screamed in protest. I released my hand and faced the let of the water, letting the warm water calm my muscles and soothe my knuckle. I smiled. I love being in water. Maybe we could go cliff diving or something some time.

I sighed and turned off the water, wringing out my hair. I tied it up in a ponytail and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked into my bedroom and put the sweats Edward got my two birthdays' ago and a big t-shirt that probably belonged to Jacob. I looked at myself in the mirror and glared. I'm even being selfish with my clothes. This is ridiculous. I took off Jacob's shirt and put one that was mine. As much as I wanted to take off the sweats to make a point, I was too clod for the shorts I normally slept in. I walked back down stairs in search of a snack, but instead finding Edward.

"What the hell are you doing here idiot?" I said. He smiled. I don't even offend him anymore.

"Hey der." He said, his words slurring. I took a step back.

"Edward. Why are you here?" this idiot was drunk. I've never seen him drunk before so I didn't know how he would react, so I just took it cautiously.

"I gots yous a present." He said, putting a bottle of vodka on the table. I laughed.

"Emmett." I said to myself. He should've never said anything. I'm going to make them sign something so we never bring this up again.

"You don't want any? I'll take it." he said, picking up the bottle again. I ran up to him and took the bottle out of his hands.

"I think not." I said, he looked down to me, our eyes meeting for a moment.

"Give me." He said, taking a step closer. As he stepped forward I stepped back, like a dance.

"No." I said, holding it behind my back.

"Isabella, you will either drink it. Or give it to me." He said, glaring at me.

"No." he took another step forward. I felt the edge of the table against my back. I lifted myself up and sat on it. He put his hands on both sides of my legs and leaned close to my face. His eyes held mine, daring me to look away. I froze. He was never this close to me.

"Bella, give me." I cursed at him in my mind. Damn him for being drunk, because if he wasn't fucking drunk, I wouldn't have to try so hard to resist. Then I thought, why try to resist when I could have a valid reason for not being able to. I pulled the vodka in front of me and took a long pull. It burned my throat going down, which maybe me cough, but it began to feel better the more I drank.

It was mission impossible to try and stop myself from touching his cheek, which I failed miserably at. Edward didn't dare to touch the bottle, after all, he had made a deal with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me close to his body. For no reason he I began to laugh.

"Whatsssss so foony?" he asked, dragging out the s in what's and pronouncing funny with an o.

"You blur the lines too much." I said, but everything was so blurry anyway, so why did it matter?

"What lines, my dear Bella." My eyes widened and I poke him in his chest with my left hand, probably leaving a bruise.

"See. That. You don't do that." He eyes widened in innocence.

"Why not?" he asked. It took me a moment to say something. I couldn't tell if it was the vodka or if it was the fact that his eyes made me lose myself.

"I have a Jacob." he rolled his eyes and pshed.

"Forget Jacob, man. He's no good for you." He said, coming to sit next to me on the table.

"And who is exactly?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I am Bella." He said quietly. I looked up at his face and saw him staring at me.

"I love you Edward." I said without thinking.

"I love you too Bella." He said. He turned his body more towards me and touched my neck with his fingertips. His fingers dragged up my throat and on my jaw line. His forehead touched mine, and then his nose went across my cheek and down back to my jaw line. His kissed it and slowly moved toward my lips. He was going too slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laced my fingers in his hair, pulling him toward me.

**A/N: hey guys, I know this chapter is short, but its pretty important. She finally let herself go with Edward. Big step for Bella. Anyways. Review. Thank you so much! And cupcakes will be up by Friday or Saturday at the latest. Ok thanks guys!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. I've had the craziest week ever since I had a lot of essay's and homework load . it was so strange! They just piled it all onto us. So I will dedicate Saturday to updating all my stories tomorrow. Please don't hate me and please review! Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me and Edward:***walking up to house to see Lauren giggling like a mad fan girl with her phone in hand*

**Edward: **What are you doing?

**Lauren: **nooooooothingggg….

**Edward: **Yea right! Give me that!

*grabs phone*

**Cell phone:** say a command.

**Lauren: ***whispers to Edward*

say 'Call Fag'

**Edward:** Call 'Fag'.

**Cell phone: **Did you mean 'Call Jacob'?  
**Edward: **BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHA

**Me:** you say that one more time and I'll slap you arcoss the face so hard!

**Lauren:** do it!

_Motto: my best friend hates Jacob and we love Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist, but I don't own Twilight._

_**Chapter 9**_

The next morning I woke up with a craptastic headache… and very warm arms wrapped around my very naked body. I knew it was Edward. No one could create body heat like that boy. I knew it would be smarter to just inch my way out of his arms, but instead I got up quickly and stood up with the sheet wrapped around me. I rolled my eyes when he didn't even budge. I idly wondered why I wasn't freaking out while I went to look out the window. Edward's car was in the driveway, but my dad's or Jacob's wasn't, so I'm guessing the coast is clear.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the shower, only pausing for a towel. Once I got into the shower, I allowed myself to freak out.

I just had sex with Edward Cullen. I'm with Jacob Black. It was my first time and I probably won't remember. Fuck freaking tastic.

I lingered on the first one though. I had sex…with Edward. Edward. Edward fricken Cullen. God I don't want to tell Jacob. I don't want to hurt him. I just wish we could, ya no, break up mutually. It would make it easier for me. I mean, I do love Jacob, I always will, but Christ, after what happened last night, and the glimpses that I'm remembering right now, will never, and I mean _never_, leave my brain. And honestly, I don't want them to.

And Jacob and I's break up was inevitable. Ever since I learned the truth from Edward my mind has always been on him. I tried to be ignorant about it, but its and impossibility. You can't forget Edward. And you can't forget the things he do to you, lord have mercy.

Wait.

Was I his first time? Because it didn't seem like it was now that I think about it. Aw man. And did we even use a condom? Crap. My head throbbed with all of the thoughts flowing through my head.

I decided to stop thinking and just stand under then warm water while it washed away my thoughts and untied the knots in my muscles. I looked down at my hand, which was still stuck in the stupid brace. I pulled off the brace and clenched my hands into a fist. The bone pressed hard against my skin, but it didn't hurt as much as it did the last time I tried to hit something. I rolled my other hand into a fist and compared the two. My right hands knuckle was broken into two parts, the bone still trying to heal, while the left had a rounded sort of edge. I laughed at my stupidity of punching the mirror. Sure I was pissed, but Christ; I'm not that much of a dumbass.

But then again, if you were in my position at the time you wouldn't want to look at yourself either.

After I took my hour shower, which I spent winding and unwinding my muscles, I pulled my towel around me and wrung out my hair. I walked back into my room to see Edward was still sleeping. Since he was sleeping I let the towel fall off of me and onto the floor. I began to get dressed but I heard someone laughing. My eyes widened and I pulled the towel off the floor and around my body.

"What the hell Edward! You did that on purpose you dill hole!" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes and pulled my blanket around him and began to walk out of my room.

"Alright, I get it. No need to yell. It's too early for that." If I really wanted to I would snap his neck for that. He walked out of my room and into the bathroom I'm guessing. I heard the shower turn on so it had to be. I glowered at the door for another minute, daring Edward to come back in. but he didn't so I dropped the towel back down and pulled a t-shirt over my head and some jeans on.

For some reason I was completely content with the fact that I had just woken up next to Edward, not my boyfriend, Edward, and that stupid perv got a show after, and now I'm going to make breakfast. I can already see a pattern in the making.

I walked down stairs and pulled out a bowl of cereal I stopped at the counter for a minute. Shout I get a bowl for Edward, or should I just let him do it himself. I don't know how this is supposed to work! Jacob was always awake before me so I wouldn't know!!! RRRRRAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!

I pulled a bowl out and set it on the counter and left the cereal out. I sat in my chair and ate breakfast. I felt so out of my own body, it felt awkward, but I don't know why. I sat in my chair, staring at my food, trying to recount the events of last night. I was still at the foreplay part where he did things in my mouth that we better then jasper could ever be, when he came down stairs in the same clothes that he did last night. Haha someone's taking the walk of shame today. he walked toward me warily and stopped at the other side of the table. I gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you mad at me?" he asked glancing at the empty vodka bottle on the table. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bottle by the neck.

"This." I said, holding it up and throwing it in our recycling bin. "is dangerous." I said smiling. He chuckled and smiled.

"So you're not mad?"

"I'm a bit scared, but ya no, other then that I'm kinda… confused." I said, making my way to him. He smiled and opened his arms, gesturing me to come closer.

"What is it that you may be confuse about?" he asked, his smile growing even more as I slid into him arms.

"What happened last night?" I asked looking up at him, hopeful, praying he would remember. He grimaced and I frown.

"I'm still a bit um blurry about that. I'm so sorry." I smiled. And brought his face down to mine, kissing his lips. I would worry about Jacob later, what matters now is what's happening now, which is Edward and I being together. Live in the now, Rosalie says, you should try it some time, Alice says. They're going to be pissed.

My front door came flying open. Our lips departed but my arms were still around his neck and his hands were gripping my back. I looked to the door, and it was Jacob. my eyes widened as I pulled my self out of Edward's arms. I began to walk to Jacob, as if he were someone who was on the edge of a building, I even used that tone as I told him to look at me. His glare flickered from me to Edward for a couple of seconds, but I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to punch something, and that something was Edward's face. He took a step to Edward, but I retaliated. He looked back to me then tried to make a run to Edward, but I was faster. He wouldn't dare to hit me, but he came damn close to it. His fist stopped centimeters away from my face.

I glared at the unmoving fist in my face then knocked it out of my way and pulled my right arm back as if I was going to punch him, but something caught my arm. I turned around to glare at Edward, who was holding my arm back.

"You punch him; Carlisle will put you in a cast." I gave him another glare and yanked my arm out of his grip.

"Jake I'm sorry."

"No your not."

"What did you expect?!"

"For you to wait!"

"You know I'm not patient." I crossed my arms.

"Bells come on." He said, reaching out to me. I uncrossed my arms and put them in front of me, telling him to back off while I took a step back. I saw the pain flash in his eyes, but it was instantly replaced by anger. I guess you could say we both had some anger issues…

"Just don't do anything stupid." I said while he glared past my head. he gave me a sharp nod and looked at me.

"Can I leave now?"

"You're the one keeping yourself here." I sighed. Translation: are you sure you don't want me to stay? No. I'm sorry.

I felt like such a major bitch as he turned sharply and ran into the forest. I felt bad; the only time he actually runs willingly is when he has no other way to vent his anger. I dropped my calm demeanor and sunk into a chair that was next to me. Edward pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry Bella." I looked up.

"Why?"

"I had a lot to do with this. I shouldn't have started this. I'm sorry." He hunched over in self-pity. I pushed his shoulder a little harder then I needed to, but it made him sit up.

"Don't be sorry. Just…" I paused, what did I really really want right now? A new book!

"Take me to the book store." I suggested. He smiled and laughed.

"Right now?" I looked behind me, it was 11. The stores should be open by now.

"Yes right now." He smiled.

"Is there anything you need to bring with you?" I shook my head and slipped my flats back on. He grabbed his keys and was almost out the door when he spun back around. When he came back he had the vodka bottle in his hand.

"Keepsake." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"No really." He smiled.

"I don't think Charlie would approve." I hadn't even thought about him. I wonder what happened to him last night… because if he came home, that would be… unpleasant.

We drove to his house in content silence, continuously glancing at each other and smiling went we got caught. When we got there Emmett and Jasper were walking up the porch with Alice and Rose. Oh no.

"Dude!!!!" Jasper yelled, abandoning Alice and running over to Edward. Emmett followed jasper and laughed at Edward. I kept my head down and quickly walked passed them.

"Not the walk of shame man!!!" I heard Emmett say. Alice's eye grew wide and she grabbed my wrist tugging me inside.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Dammit Bella!!! Tell us!"

"No!"

"Bella I'll give you a make over I swear to god!"

"Ok fine."

"Really?"

"No." the grunted at me and sighed in frustration.

"Please?"

"No."

"Just tell us if he's good."

"I don't even remember." Rosalie's eyes widened. I just gave away a valid piece of information.

"What!! You weren't sober!" I sighed.

"No." I said sadly.

"Bella!" they chided at me.

"Don't start with me." I warned them. They laughed and raised their hands in surrender.

"Were sorry. So what happened to Jacob?" Alice asked.

"He went running." They grimaced.

"Is he gonna sit with us at lunch?" I sighed.

"He choice. Not mine. If I had my way we would all just be friends and no relationship crap existed." Rosalie laughed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You're just going through the second stage of a break up." Alice smiled and sat next to me.

"Yeah, first its sadness." That stage passed quickly…

"then anger." Rose said

"then confusion." Alice added.

"and then acceptance." Rose said with a smile. She stood back up and walked over to a mirror to fix her hair.

I grumbled, "This all makes no sense." They laughed.

"Yep, there's the confusion." I glared at them.

"Oh and some left over anger." Alice said taking a step back. Rose slapped her arm playfully and glanced at me, then back at Alice.

"Ali, she's always like that silly." I rolled my eyes. Gotta love my friends.

**A/N: alright then. It's not very well written but I'm so tired you have no idea. I'm sooo sorry again for not updating sooner. And like I said up there, I'm dedicating my time tomorrow to updating all my stories. Love you guys so give me love 2!!!!**

**Review please!!!!**

**A/N 2: crappy and sleepless week equals no cupcakes draw so hopefully Sunday. Sorry guys!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: had to get this up be for tomorrow! Love the reviews guys! keep em coming! Oh and I need to say right now that it was cannon pairings in the beginning but I'm going to mix things up =-)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **so I'm like DUDE WHAT THE HECK MAN! and--

**Alex: **yea DUDE! DUDE! you say DUDE way too much!

**Me: **sorry dude.

**Alex: **ughh

**Me: **so this dude--

**Alex:** stop saying DUDE!

**Me: **sorry dude.... I MEAN--

**Alex: **ANNA!

**Me: **fine fine. So then we were walking and this GUY comes up and he's all WTF DUDE--

**Alex: **ANNA MIREYA CONTRERAS IF YOU DO NOT STOP SAYING DUDE I WILL TIE YOU TO THE ROOF OF THE CAR ON THE WAY HOME!!

*by this point Edward, Jacob, Quil, and Jasper were standing there laughing hysterically*

**Me: **sorry dude.

.....

I MEAN--

**Alex: ***RAWWWWWWRRRRRR!*

*throws pillow at me really hard*

**Me: **OW DAMMIT!

I don't own Twilight :]

_**Chapter 10**_

A week past when I've had enough.

Jacob refused to talk to me, Edward and I were pretty awkward, and Alice and Rose wouldn't shut up about their relationships which were getting screwed up.

"Thanks for sharing the wealth Bella." Rose blamed my breaking up with Jacob on her issues.

"No problem." I said sarcastically.

"Ok, guys come on. We all know what's going no right now." Rose's eyes widened.

"Really?" Alice sighed and smiled at Rosalie.

"Of course! Bella needs to talk to Jacob to fix this whole mess." Jasper has been avoiding Alice for some unknown reason, so she dived her nose right into my problem, which is exactly where it didn't belong.

"I wonder why I haven't tried that?" I said acidly. The situation has just made me angry. Jacob was too much of a pussy to answer the damn phone and let me talk to him.

"Bella, maybe you should just go down to LaPush." Rosalie suggested.

"Yeah, he can't run away from you if you're at his house."

"Oh my god. Maybe you idiots are right." I told you. I get mean!

"So…" I looked at Rose.

"GO!" she shouted. I flinched away and stood up from her bed.

"Ok ok! I'm going!" I said back and walked out her doorway, but footsteps followed me out to my car.

"How can I help you?"

"I gotta tell someone." I rolled my eyes.

"I want no part in what you and Emmett do in your free time. Go tell Alice." She grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Bella, this is serious." I sighed.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"I've been… fooling around with Jasper." My eyes widened and I gasped.

"You whore!"

"I know!!" I laughed.

"Dude I was kidding. But you _are_ a dumbass." She sighed.

"I know. Its just Emmett is so immature and Jasper was there for me… and one thing lead another." I stopped her.

"Even though it isn't Emmett, I still don't wanna know." She smiled.

"Thanks Bella. I'm sorry for being so bitchy." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the bitch this week, you're the shrinking violet, and Alice gets nosey." She shrugged.

"Gotta love us." I smiled and hugged her.

"Your going to tell Emmett right?"

"Not right now." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you later." I nodded and got in the car. I sighed and drove my way to Jacob's house silently. When I got to his house I got out of the car and walked up to the door. I lightly knocked on the door but nobody came. I put my ear to the door and listened hard.

_It was my start_

_It was my life_

_It was my heart_

_It was your knife!_

I sighed, this was my thing! When I feel all angsty I listen to depressing music, and I introduced it to him. I went around to the back of his house and found the tree next to his first floor window. I made my way up the tree and pulled myself up the limb that was right next to his second story window. I gently kicked at the window. Jacob's face appeared at the window, and then pushed it open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to see you too. Here help me in." I instructed. Jacob grabbed my hand as I took a step closer to his window.

I heard the branch groan in protest. I took another step closer but it snapped. I screamed as the grip Jacob's hand had on my arm tightened. I began to fall but because of Jacob's grip I ended up ramming into the side of the house. I screamed again.

"Jacob! Help me!" I yelled at him.

"I'm trying!" he grunted.

"Don't let go!" I yelled.

"Wouldn't dare." He said. Jacob grabbed my arm with both hands I felt my grip slipping so I grabbed his hands with my other hand.

"Jacob! Jacob I'm slipping!" I yelled. He screamed and dropped me a couple inches.

"JACOB!" I cried. I felt a tear slip out from my eye. I clawed at his hands. He heaved me up. I felt my wrist against his window seal. I grabbed the seal with one of my hands and kicked my way up the house.

I fell through the window and curled up in a ball, shaking. But when I saw Jacob writhing in pain I put my fear aside and went to Jacob's side.

"W—what happened?"

"My shoulder. I—it's dislocated." I started hyperventilating.

"Wh—what do I do?" he groaned.

"Call Carlisle."

"Carlisle. Right." I ran down stairs and found the phone. It took me a minute to dial the number right because I was still shaking.

"Hello?"

"Umm, ca—Carlisle?"

"Bella? Your at Jacob's?" I could hear a distant 'what?!' in the background.

"You need to come. Please Jake's hurt. Please just hurry." I said.

"Ok, Bella. It's ok. We're coming right now. You just need to tell me what happened." He said calmly.

I took a deep breath and told him a short version of the story.

"I came over to talk to him but his music was too loud so he couldn't here me, so I climbed up the tree in the backyard and when I got to the window the branch broken and I almost died but his should dislocated and now I'm FREAKING OUT while he is on the floor in pain and he's going to die." I said all in one breath.

"Ok. Bella, it's ok. He's not going to die. And stay with him. He's probably scared too."

"Stay. Right. Ok, stay." I ran upstairs.

"Bella." Jacob moaned.

"Aww! Jakey. It's ok. I'm here. I'm sorry." I said. I dropped the phone and went to his side, well, the unhurt one anyway.

"Don't be sorry. If I hadn't ignored you, you wouldn't have gone to climb up my tree to the window. I'm sorry Bella." I sighed and touched his cheek with my palm.

"Jake, its ok. How about we just, Ya no, call it a tie. Ok?" he smiled.

"Deal."

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Ya no, for not letting go."

"I would never let you go Bella."

"Here let me help you up." I stood up shakily and grabbed his hand.

"Bells, are you ok?" I took a deep breath to steady my shaking. And helped him stand up.

"Yeah, still freaking out a bit, but I'm ok." He sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to his uninjured side. I came and sat next to him as he draped his arm over my shoulder.

"It's ok Bella. You're safe with me. You know that."

"I know. I guess it just really freaked me out." he smiled.

"I bet."

"BELLA?" I flinched.

"Carlisle." I got up and ran to the top of the stairs.

"You can come in Carlisle." He came up to the bedroom and looked over Jacob's arm.

"Alright Jake, were going to have to pop it back into place. It's going to hurt." He warned him.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout out my window. I went to the window but started shaking.

"You almost fell this far?" I started hyperventilating and shaking my head, trying to deny the fact that I almost died.

"No, no. no, he wouldn't let me fall. I wouldn't fall. I can't fall. He wouldn't let me go. He would never let me go." I whispered to myself. I started freaking out again as I stared down at the height. I felt my eyes move to the back of my head and then my head hit the floor.

And then nothing.

**A/N: soooo…. Reviews??**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: nothing like a little drama to keep you entertained. Enjoy =-)**

**Disclaimer:  
**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.  
**(Unless, of course, you are Stephanie Meyer, in which case: OMG HI!!!!!!!!!)**

_**Chapter 11**_

***play we belong together by Mariah carey here***

"Bells? Bells? Hey, wake up." I groaned and hit Edward's hands away from my face. I heard Jacob chuckle. If I opened my eyes, I would be glaring at him. I stretched out my body, listening to my knees and fingers crack. I sighed and sat up.

"What happened?"

"You passed out." Jacob started laughing again. I glared at him.

"It's just vertigo Bella, you'll be fine." I nodded my head and looked over Jacob. He seemed to be fine.

"What about Jacob?"

"We popped the bone back into place while you were out." I cringed at the thought of hearing the bone pop. Shivers ran down my spine.

"Bella, I'm sorry for ignoring you. If I hadn't you wouldn't have come to my window." I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"You know I like to do things the hard way." He smiled. Carlisle left the room. I sat down next to Jacob on the bed.

"Jake, I'm sorry." He sighed and put his arm around me.

"You can't help who you fall in love with." A tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it away before he could notice.

"I'll see you later?" he nodded. We walked out of his door and down the stairs, Edward waiting for me on the porch.

"Bye Jake."

"Bye, bells." Edward put his arm around my neck and guided me to the car. I looked back at Jacob, giving him one last fleeting glance, then turning back to get in the car.

"Bye Jake." I said under my breath, too low for Edward to hear.

I slid into the front seat of the car and let Carlisle drive me home. I got out and said bye to Carlisle and Edward, giving him a kiss before going inside. I dropped my bag and silently walked up my stairs to my bedroom. All I could see was Edward and I messing around. I sighed and hid under my bed, letting my memories of Jacob flood my mind for the last time.

***end song now =-)***

Everyone may have believed Jacob and I belonged together, but I had to let him go. I knew I couldn't have both. I wasn't a complete dumbass… unlike Rosalie. Speaking of Rosalie, I should call her, see how things are going.

I fumbled around for my phone which was in my back pocket. When I finally got it, I had to take a second to breathe. Once I was done breathing I dialed her number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey rose."

"Bella? Where are you?" I tried to turn over but got stuck. I began fighting with my bed.

"Oh, well, ya no… around." I said, continuing to struggle.

"Your under you bed aren't you?" she asked before giggling. I groaned.

"Don't tell me you're with him right now." It was silent for a moment.

"What would you say if I was?" she questioned. I groaned again.

"You have to tell Emmett or I swear I will tell him myself."

"Bella! I told you so you could help me!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MY HELP FOR? YOU CHEATING ON EMMETT WITH JASPER! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!" I yelled into the phone. Yeah, I still wasn't the most cheery person right now. I was currently still on my stomach under my bed and I was having trouble breathing. Sue me.

"What?" I froze and listened to the footsteps. I clawed at the floor trying to see the person in my room. If I didn't know any better it was…

"Alice? Umm, wh—what'd ya hear?" I asked. I could here Rose cursing and telling Jasper to stop talking.

"Um, well… EVERYTHING!" she shouted at me. I laughed, while I accidentally put rose on speaker.

"Is that her?" she asked. I nodded. I started laughing a little more.

"Are you ok?" they asked in unison.

"I'm just so nervous is all." I said, laughing again.

"Rose do you have the phone on speaker?"

"Uh—um yeah?" she said. Alice sighed and dropped down to the floor next to me.

"Why?"

"Umm cu—cuz you don't want it on speaker?" she guessed. I hit my head with my hand.

"No. why are you with _my_ boyfriend?" she asked. She sighed.

"You can't help who you fall in love with right?"

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH EXCUSE!" I yelled. **(a/n: whoo hoo! Random outburst!)**

"Um, Bella? Is there something you need to talk about with us?" rose asked. I sighed.

"No. I'm just being stupid and selfish."

"Really Bella? Because it _really_ sounds like you need to talk to us. _RIGHT?_" I laughed.

"Sorry dude. You're on your own." She sighed.

"Alice. I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Sure. But I'm telling Emmett."

"NO WAIT I—" Alice didn't let her finish. She shut my phone and pulled my hand, helping me stand up.

"No. wait, Alice. I don't think this is a good idea." I said, trying to fall down the stairs.

"We are going to find Emmett." She said. I sighed and pulled my hand out of hers. She glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I know where we're going." She stomped off to her car. I called Edward really fast.

"Hello?"

"Edward. Find Emmett and bring him to house ok? Alice is on the hunt for him. And probably Rose."

"Why?"

"Don't question me!"

"ok." I smiled.

"Thank you. Bye." I hung up the phone and got in the car before she drove off without me.

***15 minutes later***

I can't believe we couldn't find him ANYWHERE!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air. I laughed, but stopped when I saw Jasper and Rosalie making out the back yard. We were going around because I forgot my key.

"Umm… Ali?" she glared at them, but walked past them. Rose looked at Alice, and detangled herself from Jasper.

"Don't bother." She said to me. I nodded and walked inside. I could hear Emmett and Edward on the other side of my house laughing. I unlocked the door and let them in. Emmett went straight to the fridge. Edward kissed me before following. Alice and I smiled and followed them in.

When we found them they were cracking open my dad's beers. I glared at them and tried to snatch Edward's beer.

"Charlie's going to kill you!" I said being too short to reach the beer that was over his head. I glared at him and stole Emmett's when he lest expected it. He bent down to get another one, but what I saw through the window was Jasper and Rose making out again. My eyes widened and I looked to Edward to help.

"Umm, let uh, go to the attic?" he said. Alice just stood there with her arms crossed, a small smirk gracing her mouth. She was just going to stand there watching the explosion unfold right before her eyes.

"Just hold up for a second, ok?" he said, opening the beer and standing up straight. He looked out the glass door and laughed.

"Why is Jasper kissing Rose?" he asked. Edward stepped out of his way and to my side. He looked to Edward, he just looked down. Then he shifted his gaze to me and I shook my head. I couldn't look into his eyes. I had to look at the table next to me.

"Alice?" he said. He looked like he was falling off a cliff. He was breaking. She shrugged at him and looked away.

He took one more look at all of our faces before he slammed the beer on the counter.

"Jasper's dead."

**A/N: yay cliffys!!! Review please!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hey guys!!! new chapter up!!! Don't forget to review!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** EDWAAARDD! EDWAAAAAARRDD! EDWAR—  
**Edward:** I'M RIGHT HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!  
**Lauren:** We're on a bridge, Edwaaaarddd!  
**Edward:** No we—how the hell did I get here?  
**Me:** The magical leoplurodon made us come here, Edwaaaarddd!  
**Lauren:** MAGICALL!!  
**Edward:** Uhhh….I'm leaving…  
**Me:** Not until we reach Candy Mountain, Edwaaaardd!  
**Lauren:** Yeas! It's full of fun, and joy, and joyfulness…..  
**Edward:** yea, you don't own me, or Twilight, so I'm leaving.

**I also don't own that's 70's show or Grey's Anatomy to which I make references to. =-)**

_**Chapter 12**_

"Jasper's dead." He growled moving around the counter and to the door. He grabbed the handle of the sliding door and pulled at it, but it didn't move. He pulled and yanked and growled trying to pry the door open.

"AW COME ON! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" he whined. Edward moved to his side and flipped the lock to unlock. Emmett stared at him for a moment.

"Thank you. Now Jazz is _really_ dead." He said, trying to stomp out of my kitchen, only to be stopped by the screen door. He accidentally pushed the screen off and stumbled backwards. He sighed and gave up, plunking down in my chair.

"You know what; I'm going to make you pudding. Ok?" he crossed his arms and glared at the wall.

"fine." Alice sat across from him.

"How can you be ok with this?"

"Who said I was? I'm pissed. I just found out a couple of hours before you. But apparently Bella knew the whole time."

"Hey. I'm making you people pudding. You will appreciate me." He sighed again. Edward handed him the beer he opened.

"Here. Drink." He guzzled the can quickly and crushed it in his hands. Edward gave up and came to stand next to me.

"Hey. You wanna go out tonight. Like, for real?" I smiled and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He beamed.

"cool." He turned back to Emmett.

"Hey Em, uh, Jazz left his stash at my place…" he trailed off. Emmett's eyes widened and he smiled. I just finished the pudding. I handed him the bowl as he stood up.

"Thanks bells." He said before kissing my head and walking to the front door.

"Yeah that figures." Of course that would make him happy. Jasper's stash. I shook my head in disbelief. Alice smiled and got up, running after Emmett.

"Thanks Bella for—" I cut him of by shushing him.

"Hey Em, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out tonight. Just you and me. That would really make them mad." She prompted.

"Uh, sure I guess."

"Cool, pick me up at Jake's at 8." She said.

"Wait, Jake's?"

"Yeah, Bella and I are headed there right now." My eyes widened and I looked at Edward who was currently trying not to glare.

"I have nothing to do with this I swear."

"You want me to stay?"

"No she doesn't. Now buh-bye." Alice said. I smiled sympathetically and kissed him quickly. He ran out the door, trying to catch up with Emmett.

"Jake's? Why?" she shrugged.

"I think he would be a really good mediator right about now."

"Yeah, I guess your right." She smiled and touched my shoulder.

"Of course I am silly!"

"If I'm silly, then you're mentally deranged." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on. We have to figure out what we're going to wear." I sighed.

"Alice no!" she glared at me.

"yes." I coward away from her.

"Ok fine." She smiled and tugged my arm, leading me up the stairs.

"Good."

* * *

I swear to Christ, that was the _longest_ two hours of my life. I hate trying to make Alice feel better. She always wants to shop or dress up or play with make up. 'Oh Bella, try a little blush. It really brings out your cheek bones.' I DON'T CARE! My cheek bones don't need to be brought out! They are perfectly fine where they are! But nooooooo!

"We should probably go to Jacob's now." I sprung out of my chair and grabbed my jacket.

"Oh thank god."

"Wow. Your still pretty eager to see him." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah that has nothing to do with the two hour torcher you just gave me or anything." I said sarcastically. "Plus, even if I were excited to see him, you have no right to stick your nose in my bubble. Ok?" I made a circle around my self.

"This is my bubble. You don't come in my bubble unless I invite you in. nobody can come into my bubble." She sighed and her eyes got all teary. I frowned.

"Aw, Alice. Come here" I said, gesturing for her to hug me. She hugged me and smiled.

"I got in your bubble." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you're lucky. Almost nobody enters my bubble." I said. Once we got in the car I asked, "Did you even call Jacob? Does he know were coming?"

"nope." She said, popping the p. I sighed and started the car, sending his a quick text on the sly.

_Jake, Alice is having a hard time. Time to mediate. We'll be there soon._

A second later I got a response.

_That figures. Overnight this time?_

"Are we staying over night, Alice?" she shrugged.

"We'll see." I laughed.

_We'll see I guess._

_Lol ok, I'll see you soon._

_=-)_

After a couple of minutes of Alice and me belting out some of the crappiest miley Cyrus songs we pulled up to Jacob's house. We stepped out of the car laughing and knocked on the door. When Jacob opened it Alice yelled, "BOO!" the walked under his arm and into his living room.

"I'm sorry." I said, still having the giggles from being mean to miley in the car.

"Yeah, I'd be laughing too. I could here you people for a mile away." He said letting me in. I shrugged and fused with my hair which was currently in my eyes. Alice came around the corner and glared at me, and then slapped my hand away.

"ALICE!!" I whined.

"That's the point!!!" she said. I flipped my head upside down and shook out my hair. When I came back up it was all tangled up and Alice was glaring at me.

"Fine then. We'll just have to start all over." I smiled and yelled, "START ALL OVER"

"OUT OF THE FIRE AND INTO THE FIRE AGAIN! YOU MAKE ME WANT TO FORGET AND! START ALL OVER!" we yelled very off pitch at the top of our lungs. We hi fived but she kept my hand in hers and pulled me up the stairs.

"NO ALICE! THAT WAS A PEACE OFFERING! LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE!" I cried as she pushed me onto Jacob's bed.

"Face the wall." She instructed. I sighed and complied. I heard Jacob walk up the stairs and felt him sit next to me. I knew Alice's rules. If I moved, she would hit me with the brush. Jacob's face appeared in my view.

"hi." He laughed.

"Hi. So what's going on?"

"I'm going out with Edward." I said, flinching for two reasons. One, Alice pulled my hair _really_ hard and two, I feared Jacob's reaction. "and Alice is going out with Emmett." This was enough o distract him.

"What?!" I smiled.

"You've missed a lot." She sighed.

"Apparently. So catch me up." I told him the entire story while Alice pulled the brush through my hair. Eventually it was straight again and out of my face, and Jacob just stared at us.

"…what?" I demanded. He was making me uncomfortable.

"Ok, you're done. I'm going to go change in the bathroom." I smiled at her and she kissed my cheek then left the room. I stretched out my back and lay on Jacob's bed, placing my feet in his lap. He began to rub the, and I smiled.

"We have the worst group of friends ever." I laughed and yawned.

"Tell me about it." we laid/sat/rubbed in silence until Alice came prancing in with her make up all done. I sat up a little leaning on my elbows as Jacob abandoned my feet. I moved my toes at him, telling him to keep going. He smiled and continued to rub, then looked back up at Alice.

"Eye shadow and lip gloss is the best you're getting out of me, because I swear Alice I will wash it off." She sighed and nodded, holding her hand out to me. Jacob let go of my feet as I sat up all the way. I touched them to the floor but cringed away from the cold.

"Come on Bella!" Alice said, getting impatient. I smiled and stood up off the bed and walked into the bathroom. I let her do her thing and gloss my lips and shadow my eyes with a pretty shade of purple. She helped me into a purple shirt I was going to wear, and turned around when I pulled my jeans on. When we walked down stairs Jacob smiled at the both of us.

"You both look incredible." Alice went up to him and grabbed his cheek.

"Aw! Aren't you the sweetest." She said, sounding like she was talking to a dog. She smacked his cheek lightly and walked away from him.

"Hey look! I'm normal! Thank you." I said. He smiled and handed me my jacket.

"Your welcome." I smiled and Alice and I walked out the door, both being greeted by Edward and Emmett.

***I wanted to skip the dates so I'm just going to give you some background info. Edward and Bella had a pretty crappy date. An ex girlfriend showed up. (I'll be writing that chapter next) and Alice and Emmett's date went surprisingly well. They started to have feelings towards each other (maybe I'll write their date too?)***

_Alice's POV_

"I had a really good time Em." He smiled as he walked me to Jacob's door.

"Yeah, me too actually." He said. Our eyes caught and we just stared, losing ourselves in each other for just a moment. I noticed his lips coming closer to mine; they were so close to touching. I had never noticed how badly I wanted this until now.

Just a couple more centimeters…

"Hey Alice… oops. My bad." Jacob decided to show up. He didn't leave. I looked at Emmett, trying to reach his lips, but his back was rigid. Whatever state he was just in, Jacob had snapped him out of it. He leaned down, and I tried to kiss his lips again but he just turned and kissed my cheek. I glared at him, and I vaguely noticed Jacob walk away from the door.

"Seriously? Seriously!" I shouted as I walked through the door and shut it loudly. I followed Jacob up the stairs and lay in bed with him.

"Go to the couch."

"I know he wanted to." I started off. He groaned and put a pillow over his head.

_Bella's POV_

"I can't believe you." I said for the millionth time as I walked up the porch steps to Jacob's door.

"Bella, are you sure you want to stay here."

"As opposed to staying with you? No thanks." I said, glaring at him. I opened the door as he reached out for me.

"Bella, wait." I closed my eyes and turned to face him. I sighed before opening my eyes.

"What?" he looked away and let go of me.

"I've never gotten this far."

"What?" he coward away from me.

"Well normally, I say 'Bella, wait.' And you yell." I glared at him and stepped inside the house.

"Seriously? SERIOUSLY!?!?" I yelled at him, slamming the door and throwing my stuff on the couch, stomping up the steps to Jacob's room.

_Jacob's POV_

"This bed is too small." I moaned again for the tenth time since Bella came home. Alice I could deal with she was tiny. She only took up a corner of my bed, but Bella liked my bed and took half of it, which left me squished and tired, and pissed honestly. They wouldn't shut up and it was 3 in the morning!

"I knew he wanted to kiss me. But then he just… stopped. Then he refused to even look at me. What is a matter with him?" she asked for the maybe 8th or 9th time.

"I can't believe he kissed her cheek. It was too damn close to her mouth! And then he hugged her and invited her to stay and eat with us! What is a matter with him!" she said. I sighed.

"Can we _please_ talk about this tomorrow?"

"No!" they shouted at me in unison. They both sighed as I turned over on my stomach.

"He needs to choose. Me or her." Bella conclude.

"He doesn't want to hurt himself again. But he needs to choose. Me or nothing." I sighed and contributed.

"You would think these would be easy decisions to make." I said into my pillow.

"I no right!" they both said as the lights went out because of the storm.

"How about we go to sleep now?"

"Ok, scoot over."

"If I could I would ok."

"Yeah, I'm over here."

"Well someone needs to move." Nobody spoke or moved.

"Oh, no. you people are NOT kicking m out of my own room!"

"Sorry Jake." Bella's voice said.

"Majority rules." I turned back over.

"That is not valid at this time!"

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"On 3?"

"sure." I felt her move and I listened to Bella and Alice count to three. Then all of a sudden Bella pushed me out of the bed and Alice squirmed into my spot.

"Not fair."

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I just needed some time to just relax, but my mind has been in overdrive with my new English essay due soon and another project I'm working on my own time has taken over a big chunk of my brain! I'm sorry guys!**

**Ok my one question to you is should I write Alice and Emmett's date?**

**Review!!!!**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry I had to write one, because I hate writing authors' notes but I'm so tired of writing and not getting any reviews. I know that there are a lot of people who read my stories and when they don't review it makes me wonder if I should even continue writing them.**

**So I'm just here to say that I don't want to stop, but if I don't get reviews, it doesn't motivate me to write more.**

**So in closing, more reviews will equal more chapters more often.**

**Please guys, review.**

**ALSO:**

**DO **_**NOT**_** REVIEW ON THIS "CHAPTER".**

from your author with love,  
Anna


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: thank you so much for the reviews guys. Look I really hate threatening you like that but when I post a chapter and I get no reviews it makes me feel really crappy. So please review. And also I wanted to thank my reviews who always review no matter what. Thank you so much guys! I really love you!!! Anyways, on with the disclaimer/chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Danny:** fine!  
**Me:** fine!  
**Danny:** good!  
**Me:** good!  
**Danny:** fine!  
**Me:** fine! *turns away and faces Alex*  
**Alex:** have you ever seen sonny with a chance?  
**Me: **yeah…  
**Alex:** have you ever heard Chad and Sonny fighting?  
**Me:** *shrugs* yeah. Why?  
**Alex:** that sounded like you guys for a minute there.  
**Me:** *laughs* yeah I guess. But don't they like each other?  
**Alex:** *avoids eye contact*  
**Me:** ALEX!  
**Alex:** what?!  
**Me:** I don't like him! this is stupid!  
**Danny:** is it Anna? Is it really?  
**Me:** AHHHHH!!!!

_Motto: I don't own Twilight, Sonny with a Chance is ruining my life, and I DEFINITELY don't like Danny!_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward drove us to a cute Italian restaurant in Port Angeles and wouldn't stop smiling. And honestly neither could I. as much as I love Jacob, but this is exactly where I wanted to be. I smiled over at him. His eyes met mine and I laughed. He looked like a kid on Christmas day.

"You look really pretty Bella."

"Thanks Edward. I had no idea you could actually dress up like this." I said. He never dresses up. He's worn jeans and a t shirt to just about everything. Even his eight grade graduation.

"Yeah, well it's a small price to pay to go on a date with you." He said as he pulled into a parking space. He opened my door for me and held my hand until we sat down at our table.

"I'm Angie. I'll be your server today. Is there anything I can get for you? Drinks or an appetizer.

"Just a coke, please." I said.

"Same."

"Ok. Two cokes. I'll be right back with those." Angie said, and walked away swiftly.

"I could never be a waiter." Edward laughed.

"Why not?"

"Having to smile and be nice to everybody? I couldn't do that if my life depended on it." I said as if it were obvious. He laughed and looked over my shoulder. His eyes widened. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I turned around to look.

"Oh my god! Edward?"

"Mandy?" Edward stood up to meet her hug half way. I glared at the blonde bimbo that Edward dated a couple of years ago. He kissed her cheek and continued to completely ignore my glare.

"Wow, you look incredibly beautiful." I cracked my knuckles. I got pretty, she got beautiful.

"Your so sweet. Edward, you haven't changed a bit." She said, touching his chest.

"That's a good thing right?"

"definitely." She said. I decided to make myself known. I cleared my throat. Her stupid air filled head swiveled to me.

"Bellsy! What are you doing here!" I flinched when she said Bellsy. I hate that stupid name!

"I'm on a date."

"With who?" she asked. I swear to god somebody better hold me back. I'm gonna slap her.

"Edward." I said, motioning to the idiot standing with his arm around Mandy's waist. He detached himself from her and sat back down.

"Oh. Well, I thought I'd never see the day. I'll just go now." She said. I smiled.

"Kay, bye."

"No, wait." Don't you dare? Don't' ask her to stay Edward, or I swear to god!!!!

"Stay." Oh my fucking god.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it's totally fine. Right Bella?" I faked a smile and nodded.

The rest of the date I didn't say anything. I just sat there listening to Edward and Mandy reminisce about the god damn old days. I didn't even bother; maybe eventually he'll get it. Or maybe not. I don't know. But once this stupid date was finished, I was a little relived.

"Isn't it great that Mandy is back in town?"

"Terrific."

"You remembered her right? She looked so different. She really grew up."

"Yeah. She's blonde."

"She's always been blonde."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Bella. Are you ok?"

"yeah." I paused and restarted. "No, you know what? I'm not ok! This was a date Edward! You and me, not you and Mandy! This is not the Edward and Mandy show! This is the Edward and Bella show! I can't believe you! This was our night and you just let her ruin it!"

"Bella…"

"Don't Bella… me! How could you kiss her!"

"It was on the cheek."

"I don't give a rat's ass! And you called her incredibly beautiful and I got pretty. Even JAKE gave me a better synonym!"

"I'm failing English Bella! What do you want me to do?"

With his insane driving we got to Jacob's house in record time. Edward pulled over and turned off the car. I jumped out and walked up the driveway.

"I can't believe you!"

"Bella, are you sure you want to stay here?"

"As opposed to staying with you? No thanks."

"Bella, wait." I turned around to face him.

"What?" he let go of me and looked away.

"I've never gotten this far."

"What?" he took a couple of steps back.

"Well, normally I say Bella, wait and you yell."

"Seriously! Seriously?!?!?" I yelled at him. I slammed the door and threw my stuff onto the couch next to Alice's bag and went up to Jacob's room.

_**Alice's POV**_

"So where are we going?" I asked. He smiled.

"You'll see." I smiled but gave him a glare. I'm an impatient person.

"Here go through my music. See if there's anything you like in there." He suggested, laughing at me tapping my foot in his car. I rolled my eyes and picked the case up off the floor. I unzipped it and flipped through a couple of emo music that I knew had something to do with Jacob and jasper. Then I found a Debussy CD. I pulled it out.

"Debussy?" he shrugged.

"My mom tried to get me to play piano. Claire De Lune was the only song I was willing to learn."

"Did you learn it?"

"Psh no!" I laughed. "Have you heard that song? You need like four hands to play it!"

"Fair enough." I said smiling. I put the CD back and flipped again.

"All-American rejects? I love that band!"

"Me too!" he said in mock shock.

"No way!" he laughed. I looked out the windshield.

"Where are we going?!" I demanded. He laughed and took the CD out of my hand and pushed it into the player. Stab my back blasted from the speakers. We sang along with it while I danced in my seat.

"So, Alice."

"So, Emmett." I laughed.

"Where are you from? Before you came to Forks, I mean."

"I'm from Englewood."

"Englewood up to no good!" I laughed.

"How about you?

"Hoboken."

"Hoboken no joking, what!" we laughed for a minute then I started dancing in my seat again. I gasped.

"Are we going to a dance club karaoke thing?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Oh my god! I've never gone to one before! This is awesome!"

"I thought you'd like it."

"Yeah. Jasper was never into that stuff."

"Neither was rose. And I thought this would be perfect for you."

"Yeah, I'm really super excited!!!" I squealed.

"Yeah I bet!" we drove for a couple more minutes listening to music and talking. Once we finally got off the freeway, the club was already open. I started bouncing in my seat.

"I'm so excited!" he laughed and put his hand on my knee to keep me from bouncing.

"Yeah, I can tell." I rolled my eyes and took his hand in mine for a moment, comparing the size of his hand to mine. He laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"You have big hands."

"You have small hands."

"Shut up!"

"What! I thought we were pointing out the obvious!" he said as he pulled into a parking space and taking his hand back.

"You know what they say about guys with big hands?"

"Big gloves." He said. We laughed and jumped out of the car. I got us into the club without having to wait in the long line. Its fun to flirt with people. Plus, Emmett could've been like 'if you don't let us in, I'll kill you!'

We danced around for a while and we had non-alcoholic beverages, no fun! Anyways, at one point our chill, carefree dancing became more seductive then anything. It was strange, but in a good way if that makes sense. I thought that I couldn't deal without jasper, but Emmett is just making it all go away with ease. He ha such powerful emotions that I can't help but feed off of them and echo them. I really love being around him. Maybe this break up thing won't be as hard as I thought.

Once the clock struck midnight we left. Ironic I know, but we were ready to leave, although not completely partied out. We were singing and dancing in our seats the entire ride home. It was incredible.

We pulled up to Jacob's house and he walked me up the driveway. I noticed the lights in the kitchen on, but didn't think anything of it.

"I had an incredible time Em. We should do this again!" he smiled

"Yeah definitely." He said. Our eyes caught and we just stared, losing ourselves in each other for just a moment. I noticed his lips coming closer to mine; they were so close to touching. I had never noticed how badly I wanted this until now.

Just a couple more centimeters…

"Hey Alice… oops. My bad." Jacob decided to show up. He didn't leave. I looked at Emmett, trying to reach his lips, but his back was rigid. Whatever state he was just in, Jacob had snapped him out of it. He leaned down, and I tried to kiss his lips again but he just turned and kissed my cheek. I glared at him, and I vaguely noticed Jacob walk away from the door.

"Seriously? Seriously!" I shouted as I walked through the door and shut it loudly. I followed Jacob up the stairs and lay in bed with him.

"Go to the couch."

"I know he wanted to." I started off. He groaned and put a pillow over his head.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!!! Make me happy! And if we get up to 70 reviews today then I'll update before I go to sleep tonight! I promise!!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: since we got to 70 reviews so quickly I'm going post extra super early! If we can hit 85 tonight then I'll post again today. so yeah!! Read on!**

**Disclaimer**

**Me:** OHMAIGAWSHNESS!! ALEX! DID YOU SEE THE TRAILER?!?!  
**Alex:** YEA OMFG EDWARD WAS HOTT!!  
**Edward:** hellooooo? I'm right here!!  
**Me:** Yea, and Jacob was to DIE FOR!!  
**Jacob:** Dude, they just called you hot. They said I was to DIE FOR. BAHAHA  
**Edward:** They like me so much better…….  
**Jacob:** pshhh yea right.  
**Jasper:** But did you see how hot I was when I was running towards Bella??  
**Edward:** DUDE! You were going to kill her if I hadn't saved her!!  
**Jasper:** Edward……..you threw her into a table……  
**Edward:** BUT I SAVED HER!!  
**Jacob:** you left her!  
**Edward:** BUT I SAVED HER!!  
**Jasper:** then you tried to kill yourself!  
**Edward:** BUT I SAVED HER!!  
**Jacob:** okayyyy……  
**Me:** *turns back to Alex* damn, Jasper was pretty damn hot though…..  
**Alex:** yupp  
**Jasper:** *smirks*  
**Me:** I'm considering turning to team Jasper…  
**Jasper:** *smirks*  
**Me and Alex: **BUT JACOB WAS THE HOTTEST!!  
**Jacob:** BAHAHAHA I WIN!!!!!

_Motto: I post stuff about the trailer late and I luv luv __luv__ Jacob. oh and of course I don't own Twilight._

_**Chapter 14**_

This morning none of us could wake up this morning, well, ya no, considering we were up until three complaining. After I pushed Jacob out of the bed Alice and I talked about moving in for awhile. Alice's parents wouldn't eve notice, she has a lot of sisters and brothers, and my dad was going to some police academy as an instructor. I pretty sure my dad wouldn't mind my staying with Billy. My dad has always liked Jacob anyway. Alice and I were going to talk to Jake about it later tonight, but right now, none of us were talking. And poor Jacob was having troubles staying awake at the wheel. Once we got to school, we finally had a conversation, but there was no chance we were ready to move our feet.

"So what are you guys gonna do about Edward and Emmett." We both turned away from him and made a high pitched 'hm' sound that the spoiled brats do when they don't like something. Hey, like Jessica!

"Yeah, that'll be effective." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know!" he shrugged. We sighed simultaneously and got out of the car.

"Why don't you try talking to them?" he asked us. We gathered our stuff out of the truck of his car.

"Why don't we stop you from building stuff?"

"I do NOT _build_ stuff. I create pieces of artwork that other people can use! I create useful creations! Not _stuff_." I laughed and high fived Alice.

"Our point exactly." He rolled his eyes.

"So, what about Mandy?" I cracked my knuckles. They took a step away from me.

"What about her? What can I do?"

"Talk to Edward." I rolled my eyes.

"Like he would listen."

*awkward silence*

"About the car stuff, that made me feel unloved." We laughed. Jacob always knew how to break an awkward silence. I hugged him.

"I love you Jake." He smiled.

"I know." I rolled my eyes.

I turned to Alice who eyes widened for a moment and then turned to a glare.

"What?"

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." She mumbled. I turned around only to be greeted by Mandy.

"Hi Bellsy! I thought you were going out with Edward."

"I was."

"Was?"

"No, I am."

"Oh right. So that means that your free, right Jacob?"

"…uh…uh…um. Oh hey look. It's Cassie. CASSIE WAIT UP!" he shouted and ran for Cassie. She's cool. I wonder why I never hung out with her…

"Jerk." I mumbled under my breath.

"I should also go." I turned my wide eyes on her. She smiled weakly and laughed. She looked around for a moment.

"Look, Emmett. Hey Em! Wait up!" she yelled running after him. She linked arms with him and walked away quickly.

"So, where's the main office around here?" I pointed behind me.

"Over there."

"Come with me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." She smiled and dragged me along with her.

_**Jacob's POV**_

I ran away from Mandy and Came up to Cassie.

"Um. How can I help you?" she asked me.

"Mandy's back." her eyes widened.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"So you need someone to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes please?" she smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

"Cool. I'll walk you to class." She laughed.

"Ok."

"And you can come sit with my friends and me during lunch if you want? We're all kind of fighting right now though, so it's totally cool if you say no."

"I don't think it would be my place to butt it. But thanks for the offer." She said smiling. I wonder why I never asked her out…

"Sure."

"I'll probably see you during break then." I nodded. She smiled and waved.

"Later Jake."

"Later." Thank god she's cool.

Bella's gonna beat my ass once she finds me.

_**Alice's POV**_

"Hey Emmett."

"Um, hi?" I linked my arm with his and dragged him around the corner out of Mandy's view. Once we were clear I let go of him and sighed.

"What's going on?" he asked. I looked up at him, but instantly lost myself in his eyes. No… no! Focus! Tell him Mandy's back! Say it! SAY IT!

"Hi." He smiled

"Hi." Christ. I must sound intelligent. I shook m y head and tried really hard to avoid eye contact.

"Um, Mandy's back."

"Oh crap. Where's Bella?"

"With Mandy."

"Why!" I looked at him to glare.

"When it comes to Mandy your every person from yourself." He shrugged.

"True." He stared into my eyes, and I found myself moving forward without consent. He looked like he was about ot kiss me but pulled back quickly. I took a couple steps back as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Right."

"Right. Um, I'll see you around." I walked back the way I came.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Hey Julie" I said to the secretary. I was pretty familiar with the entire faculty here.

"Bella, hi."

"Um, this is Mandy. She's new here."

"Oh, hello sweetie."

"Yeah, whatever. Can I just have my schedule?" Mandy asked. I gave Julie a sympathetic look as she fished for Mandy's schedule.

"Do you need a map?"

"Nope. I have Bellsy here for that." She said putting her arm around my shoulder. I flinched away from her and turned to look behind me. my eyes widened with relief as I saw Jasper and Rosalie walking past the door.

"Kay, bye." I said before running my ass away from her. "Guys, wait up!" they turned around.

"Bella? Are you ok?"

"No." I said, pouting.

"Do I want to know?"

"Nope."

"Ok then. Where's Alice?" I shrugged.

"She ditched me."

"Why?"

"Mandy's back." they looked at me and yelled 'WHAT!' at the same time.

"I told you you wouldn't like it."

"Great."

"Tell me about it."

_**Jacob's POV**_

I was walking to the caf when I found Edward and Emmett wondering around aimlessly. I sighed and ran up to them.

"Where's Bella?"

"Avoiding you."

"How about Alice."

"Same."

"Why?!" they asked me at the same time. I rolled my eyes.

"Look. I think you guys can figure it out. Ok, but when you do, don't screw it up. Because when you idiots do something wrong, I'm stuck in the middle with no sleep, listening to the whine and complain about you. So fix it." I said and walked away to my first period.

**(Lunch time)**

_**Bella's POV**_

This was the time I've been dreading since I got here. Thankfully Mandy shoved her schedule in my face so I knew she didn't have the same lunch period as us.

"This is gonna suck." I said to Alice who was on my left.

"Tell me about it." she said. Jacob just walked on my right side, silent, waiting for this entire situation to explode.

"There they are." We walked to our normal table and sat across from Edward, Emmett, jasper, and Rose. Jasper and rose looked around the table, waiting for someone to say something.

"Bella…" I turned to face Alice as I clenched my hand into a fist.

"Alice?" she mirrored me exactly, up to the tight fist.

"Bella what is your issue!" Edward yelled at me, gaining the attention of the entire room. My eyes went wide and I stood up.

"You're kidding me right?!"

"No! You've been avoiding me all day! What's going on?!"

"Guess!"

"Does it have something to do with Mandy?"

"Yeah! It does!"

"What about her!"

"You completely ignored me _our _date. And you talked to Mandy the entire time!"

"I thought you were cool with it!"

"You asked her to stay!"

"What was I suppose to do? Turn her away!?"

"YES!"

"NO!" he yelled. I froze.

_**Jacob's POV**_

They were in each other's faces, yelled and screaming at each other. I'm sorry but this is sooo much better then cable! And then he said it.

"NO!" she froze. I watched as the anger drained out of her completely and hurt and rejection washed in her eyes.

"Ok then." She said, stumbling away from him as if he'd hit her. "I'm just… I'm gonna go now." Everybody stood up from the table as Bella walked away from him.

"Wait, Bella." He called for her but she broke into a sprint. Jasper and Rosalie glared at him as they walked past him and ran for Bella. Alice started walking away but stopped when she saw Emmett following her.

"She doesn't want you to come either." She said, a tear sliding down her cheek. She turned back around and began walking away again.

"Alice wait." She turned around.

"No. I'm done waiting." She said simply and ran after the others. I groaned and hit Emmett and Edward over the head.

"I told you to fix it. You just made it worse. Good job." I said, giving them a glare and running after everyone else.

**A/N: yeah, Edward is kind of a dumbass… but trust me, it'll all get better for a while. It wouldn't be interesting without somebody screwing something up!!! Anyways, ummm… lets see, I don't own twilight, that 70's show, or grey's anatomy. I'll post again if we can reach 85 reviews tonight.**

**Also if you're the 85****th**** reviewer I'll have a special place for you in my next chapter and many more to come, so if you interested, review!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: alright I just wanted to clear something up about Mandy. People are confused about why everybody keeps running away from Mandy. Everybody hates Mandy so much that when she's around they just run away from her. So yeah, that's why. And also it didn't get 85 reviews last night so I'm posting this morning, and since is didn't get the 85 reviews i'm going to give the prize to the person who came the closest which was Amalie Johnson! so congradulations!!!!**

**Alright, on with the disclaimer/chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** Olive……….  
**Alex:** ……………Garden.  
**Me:** why the hell do they call it Olive Garden??  
**Alex:** because………you can pick olives….in the………Garden. Yea, that's it.  
**Edward:** suuuuuuure  
**Me:** So……..what if we got an Jacob Garden??  
**Alex:** OHHH! We can grow Edwards and Jacobs galore!!!  
**Me:** yuuuuumm  
**Edward:** HURRY JACOB! RUN!!! *turns to Jacob but finds a note where he was standing*

_Dear Edward,_

_I was gone before they said the word "Garden". Every man for himself. KTHANXBI!_

_P.S. I got dibs on your guitar when you die, right? RIGHT?!!?!_

**Edward:** *turns back to Alex* Oh…………..shit.

_Motto: I don't own Twilgiht, Sonny with a Chance, Grey's Anatomy, or Degrassi. And, as always, I luv Jacob!!!_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

We glared at Edward and ran after Bella. I let Rosalie do all the talking and soothing. If I did something then I would probably make it worse. It was strange. I've never seen Bella cry. I mean Bella and I was like brother and sister. We grew up together in Forks with Jacob. Only Jacob and I know the true Bella. And then Alice, Rose, Edward, and Emmett came into our lives in maybe 2nd or 3rd grade.

But I've never seen her cry like this.

"He's such a jackass!" she sobbed. Rose sat next to her and moved her hair out of her face.

"I know Bella. Sh sh. It's ok. It's ok."

"No it's not ok!" she yelled. Alice rounded the corner, tears coming down her face as well.

"Bella!" she wailed.

"Alice!" she mimicked. Bella stood up and hugged Alice as they cried on each other. Rose frowned and Jacob rounded the corner much like Alice except he wasn't crying.

"Guys. Come on. It's ok." He said. He was about to say something else but was immediately cut off by both crying girls hugging him and staining his shirt.

"Oh. Um. Ok. It's—its ok. Um, everything's ok." He said, awkwardly patting their backs.

"It's not ok!" the both shouted at him. I chuckled, but the glare I received from both rose and Jacob shut me up.

"Guys, the bell is gonna ring soon." Rose said. Alice pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"Why are you crying Alice?" I asked. She glared at me for a moment, but her expression chanced quickly.

"I'm not gonna tell you." She said. I sighed.

"Would you tell me?" rose asked. Alice shrugged, unsure. Rose pounced on her insecurity. I know that sounds really whorey, but I don't blame her. Rose stood up and came to Alice's side.

"Tell me?" she pleaded. Alice looked to Bella who was currently cuddling with Jacob and watching intently, wanting to know if Alice was going to tell her. She sighed, a defeated look in her eyes and whispered something in Rose's ear with her hand covering her mouth so nobody could see me namely.

Rose's eyes widened.

"That jackass!"

"I know right!" she sighed.

"God, he was never such a jerk. So what'd you say?"

"I'm done waiting."

"Wow. That's so depressing."

"I know." The shrill ring of the bell made Bella yelp and take cover in Jacob's chest. Jacob tried to pull her off of him but she clung tighter to him.

"Bells…"

"I don't wanna go." She whined.

"She has bio next with Edward." I said. He sighed.

"Ok, Bells, you wanna ditch?" she nodded stiffly. "ok come on. Lets just hang out in the car? You could sleep." He offered.

"Yeah?" she asked for conformation.

"Yeah." He said smiling. They walked away.

"That's gonna end disastrously." I said.

"Seriously. I mean, I love them both. And they both love each other… but I don't know. If she was serious about loving Edward, then this is gonna blow up in her face." Alice said.

"Yeah. Guys, were gonna be late. Alice?" she said, offering her arm to be linked with Alice's. Alice took it and smiled.

"Thanks." Rose nodded and they both walked away. I stood there for a moment like a dumbass.

"What class do I have right now? Let's see… gym… aw man! Jacob's gonna get me in trouble." I sighed and walked away.

"Great. I'm talking to myself. I should really stop doing this."

"But why? I mean, I know I'm not crazy… right? I mean Bella talks to herself."

"Oh yeah, that's such a step up. She's a mess."

"That's mean. I didn't mean that."

"Yeah that was mean. I guess it's a good thing no one heard that."

…

"Fuck. I'm crazy. I just had a conversation with myself." I concluded as I walked into the locker room to change.

**(Last period)**

"I was perfectly comfortable. You didn't have to wake me up." I said.

"You don't have Edward in your last period so you have no reason to ditch gym."

"How about, I don't wanna go!" I said, glaring at him. He sighed.

"Bella, come on. It's just one last period." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine." Jacob walked me to the doors of the gym, and what I saw made me want to kill Jacob. There was Mandy, standing there with all her idiocy, twisting her blonde hair in her fingers, and staring at the ceiling. Unfortunately she caught sight of me and started to walk over. I turned around quickly to ask Jacob to take me back but he wasn't there anymore. I glared at the place he was standing.

"Aww! COME ON!" I shouted at nobody. Mandy tapped my shoulder.

"Hi, Mandy." I said.

"I heard you and Edward got into a big fight during your lunch period." I shrugged past her, trying to get to the locker room, but she decided to follow me.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes! It's a yes!" now go away.

"So does that mean he's, like, not dating you anymore?" she is on very touchy ground. She better watch where she steps or else she'll be losing some teeth.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, I don't know." I said and tried walking away again. She pulled my arm so I was facing her again. I looked incredulously at the hand that was touching my arm and then looked to her face.

"Well you better figure it out. Because he's mine. He'll always be mine." I yanked my arm out of hers and glared at her. I cracked my knuckles and tightened them into fists.

"You better back the fuck off." I growled at her.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do? You don't know what buttons to push. I do." I rolled my eyes.

"What buttons of mine do you know? Please, enlighten me." I said, amused.

"He never wanted you, he just felt bad. He told me what happened between you and Jacob, and he said that he felt so horrible about it. He felt so bad that he pretended to like you, just to make you feel better about yourself. He never liked you and he never will." My eyes welled up with tears as she spoke. It couldn't be true. He wouldn't do that.

Would he?

"You bitch!" I was shocked when the words didn't come out of my mouth. Amalie came up to my side and punched her in the nose. I just stood there like a dumbass while Mandy fell to the floor holding her nose, which was leaking with blood.

"I'm so tired of you being bitchy to everybody. Guess what, we all hate you! So you can go back to where you came from because nobody wants you here!"

"But, but Edward."

"Sweetie, you ruined his relationship. He should be fucking pissed with you. And I swear on my life, if I see you screw with Bella or her friends again we will hunt you down and kill you."

"That's a threat!"

"It's not a threat Mandy." I said. "It's a promise." She got up and ran out of the gym, probably to the office. Or to find Edward, I honestly could care less right now.

"Are you ok Bella?" Amalie asked me, shaking out her hand. I nodded.

"Here, let me see." She gave me her hand, when I stretched it out she winced. I lightly touched her knuckles but she didn't wince.

"It'll bruise up, but it's not broken. Trust me, if it was broken you'd be stuck in one of these." I said, holding up my braced hand. She chuckled and I hugged her.

"Thank you. So much. Amalie you have no idea." She smiled.

"Of course. Bella we were best friends in pre-k. I'm not letting go of you that easily." She joked. I hugged her again.

"You wanna come hang out after school. Alice and I are kind of moving in to Jacob's place tonight."

"Does he know?"

"Nope." She laughed.

"I'd love to." After she said that the entire room began to fill with applause. Amalie and I began to laugh and take bows from our class. They all came up to congratulate Amalie and make sure I don't need anyone else to beat Mandy up.

"I'm sure guys! I think Amalie made her point." She laughed and the teacher finally decided to make an appearance.

"Ok, guess what we're doing today."

"Free period?" everybody asked

"Nope." Everybody erupted into broken 'aww's and 'this isn't fair's

"We're doing laps today." I shrugged. I had so much adrenaline pouring into my veins I could probably run for miles.

**(Four laps later)**

"Are we (pant) almost (pant) done?" I asked Amalie who was in the same condition as me.

"Only half way." We both groaned and continued to run.

**(After school)**

Amalie and I made our ways to the parking lot and were quickly found by Alice.

"Hey Amalie. I heard you punched out Mandy for our little Bella here." We laughed.

"Yeah. And it was totally worth it. I've hated her since the first day she ended up in Forks.

"You're not the only one." Jasper said smiling with Rose on his arm on the other side.

"I guess your pretty much one of us now huh?" she laughed.

"I love you guys! I'm glad that were all finally hanging out again."

"And to think that it was Mandy who broke us apart, and now she's bringing us back together." I said. We all laughed, but Alice and I were cut off by Jacob who was pulling us away and turning us around.

"Jacob, what the hell?"

"Talk. Now." Edward and Emmett were both walking towards us.

"No." we sad simultaneously. He pushed us forward.

"Yes." We almost ran into the boys. We looked at each other then faced them.

"Can we have a word with you?" Mandy came out from behind them.

"Is that word good bye?"

"If I were talking to you it would be moisturize or exfoliate." She said. Mandy turned around and walked the other way. I laughed and high fived her.

"Nice."

"Yes you guys can talk to us."

"Um… um… Alice you go first."

"Wimp!" I shrugged. She sighed.

"Em, I feel like we have something going on, but I'm not even sure. And I don't like being confused. So you need to tell me the truth right now. Do you like me? More then just a friend." She said, going straight to the point. I sighed and pulled Edward's arm and dragged him away from their moment. It really wasn't our business.

"Bella, are you out of this relationship?"

"Yes." I paused and sighed. "I lied. I'm not out of this relationship. I'm in. I'm so in its humiliating, because here I am, begging—"

"Bella—"

"Just shut up. You say Bella and I yell remember?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Here it is. Your choice. It's simple. Me or her. I'm sure she' really great when it's just you and her but Edward, I love you. In a really… really big way. Pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window way. Unfortunately that also makes me hate you… love you. So pick me, choose me, love me. I'll be a Jake's tonight, so if you decide… you can find me there." I said. Then I turned around and walked away to Jacob's car with a depressed looking Alice with me.

_**Alice's POV**_

"Um... Um… Alice. You can go first." My eyes widened as I looked at Bella.

"Wimp!" she shrugged. I sighed.

"Em, I feel like we have something going on, but I'm not even sure. And I don't like being confused. So you need to tell me the truth right now. Do you like me? more then just a friend." Bella took Edward over to the other side of the parking lot.

"Yeah Alice I do."

"Then why do you keep doing that?" I asked frustrated.

"Because… I'm just… I'm not ready."

"What? You're not ready to let go of rose? Because she can sure as hell let go of you."

"No, Alice. I don't want to screw us up. I mean, we're awesome at being friends, but being in a relationship is completely different. What if it doesn't work out? Then everything will be screwed up, just like what rose and jasper did to us."

"I told rose."

"You did what?"

"She wanted to know, so I told her. It's not awkward between us. It's just you Emmett. Your choice. Me or nothing. Ok."

"Alice, don't do that."

"Don't do what? I'm not doing anything wrong. Emmett, your holding all of the cards in this game."

"You can't play the game with you best friend. Game over."

"If you decide to pick up your cards again, I'll be at Jake's. So you can come find me there." I said and began to walk to Jacob's car with Bella at my side.

**A/N: I don't feel like repeating myself down here so just read the A/N at the top of the page. And Amalie you will be in most of the rest of the story so i'm really happy it was someone as awesome as you!!! as for the rest fo you, i will post again today if we hit 90 reviews. so go on and push the button!!!**

**REVIEWS!!!!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been writing a short film for some real cash, so that's been my main priority. I'm really sorry. But now that I've finished writing it I've actually been offered a role in it, so when I have the time to post chapter's I will. I hope this is good enough for you guys =-)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katie:** I'm thirsty?

**Me: **Do you want water?

**Katie:** No. I would've gotten some if I wanted it.

**Me:** Do you want milk?

**Katie:** Yes Anna. I want three month old rotten milk. Can we go up stairs?

**Me:** *Silence*

**Katie:** See she blocked me out again (she said to herself)

**Me:** I did not block you out. I was just not paying attention for a moment.

**Katie:** Surrrrre.

**Me:** Just a second. Go make me a—

**Katie:** No.

**Me:** Ok then go heat up a—

**Katie:** No.

**Me:** Fine.

**Katie:** Can we go up now?

**Me:** In a second!

**Katie:** (to herself) a hundred pages. (to me) how many pages are in your notebook?

**Me:** 100

**Katie:** How much was your notebook?

**Me:** I don't know.

**Katie:** Guess!

**Me:** I DON'T KNOW!

**Katie:** That's not the point of guessing! Guessing is 1. 2. 3. 4.—

**Me:** SHUT UP!

_Motto: the moments I have with my sister just aren't worth it. and I don't own twilight. =-)_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Can I see yet?"

"NO! Just give me a sec. I'm almost done."

"Rose!"

"Amalie!" Amalie sighed in frustration again as rose put some finishing touches on her make up. We were all at Jacob's house in his garage. Everybody said that if Alice and I waited in the house we wouldn't leave the window in the living room. Alice and I were moping in the corner while Amalie and Rose were laughing and fighting about her 'new look' and Jasper and Jacob were fighting about some scratch on something.

"Come on! How can you not see that!" jasper rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"I don't see anything!"

"Come here."

"No."

"No, no. Come here. I won't hurt you."

"That's what you say before you hurt me."

"Come here!" I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Guys, what time is it?" I asked. Everybody went silent as Jacob pulled out his phone.

"11." Alice and I sighed.

"They're not coming." Alice said.

"Yes they will. I know they will." Rose tried to comfort. We rolled our eyes. Rosalie sighed, and then we all heard the sound of a car door slamming. We looked at each other then bolted out the door. It was pouring rain outside as we ran through the forest to get out. We came out the same time, soaking wet, only to see Emmett.

"Right. I'm going inside now." I walked across the lawn and into the house and then up the stairs to Jacob's room. I closed the door and curled up in his bed, water seeping into his sheets.

_**Alice's POV**_

"Right. I'm going inside now." Bella said. I felt bad for not going after her but this is what I've been waiting for.

"Emmett I—" Emmett cut me off as he took my face in his hands and his lips crashed down to mine. I kissed him back, shocked, but eagerly. He pulled away but his hands still held my face.

"I decided that playing with your best friend is better then playing with someone you barely know."

"Ok" I said breathlessly and went back to kissing him. I could only hope Edward wasn't a complete dumbass.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella. Let me in." Jacob said wearily from the other side of the door. I continued to stare at his wall as he sighed on the other side of the door.

"Bella, I'm going home. Jasper and Rose are gonna take me. Um, Alice and Emmett are… outside."

"Kay."

"Hey! You got her to talk!" I guess my silent treatment was an understatement.

"Bye bella."

"Bye." I sighed and closed my eyes, expecting sleep to come to me, only to hear a song blasting outside of Jacob's window. I rolled my eyes and forced myself out of my bed. I lifted Jacob's window while my noodle arms and stuck my head out the window. I laughed and leaned against the window seal as Edward held the radio over his head as my favorite song, bleeding love by Leona Lewis, echoed through out the forest. Edward smiled and turned off the music.

"Bella! I love you too! In a really big way. Pretend to like your taste in music," I gave him a weak glare for this, "let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold the radio over my head outside you window way." I laughed.

"Now, can I come in? I'd rather not freeze to death here." I smiled and turned around and dashed to the door. I flung it open but it stopped partway and was followed by a moan.

"Jake?"

"Hi Bella." He said holding his nose. My eyes widened.

"Oh my god. Jake. I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok. Ya know. I think you broke it."

"Jacob, I am soooo sorry. Here lemme take you to the hospital."

"What about _Edward_?" I laughed.

"Jake. I broke your nose. I think this should be my first priority."

"Thanks Bells." I smiled and helped him up. We walked downstairs and I opened the door. Edward smiled but it quickly faded when he saw Jacob. I rolled my eyes.

"I broke his nose." He laughed, despite his bad mood.

"What'd you do? Smash his face with crowbar?" I laughed.

"Close enough. Can you drive us to the hospital?" he sighed.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Thanks Edward. Come on Jake."

"As much as I hate saying this, thanks eddy."

"Don't call me eddy." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and sat in the back seat with Jacob.

"I'm really—"

"Stop apologizing bella. You don't need to. It's ok."

"But—"

"What do you want me to say to make it ok?"

"Nothing. I just didn't mean too…"

"Its ok bella!!" he said again. I sighed and rested my head on Jacob's shoulder as we drove to the hospital.

**A/N: I know this was extra short but it was all I could do in such a short times notice. =-) I'd really love you guys if you reviewed =-))))**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I've been in Vegas my entire winter break and I didn't have internet, but that hasn't stopped me from writing anyway. I have fresh new chapters from weeks to come! So please forgive me for not posting regularly, and please read and review and enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** so….did you plant your garden yet, Lauren?  
**Lauren:** YUPPERS!!! I planted some Edwards, Jaspers, and Emmetts.  
**Me:** I planted some Jacobs, Edwards, and Seths. It says they will arrive in 7-10 business days…..  
**Edward:** or never.  
**Lauren:** Excuse me?  
**Jacob:** Ummm, what he meant was…..  
**Edward:** you don't own us!!  
**Me and Lauren:** *glare and creep towards them*  
**Jacob:** I hate you……..

**Edward: **I no!!!!! *runs away while Jacob gets attacked*

_Motto: I don't own Twilight or Grey's Anatomy, and I love them reviews._

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"Why are you three here? None of you should be here." Carlisle walked past us with a small cooler in his hand and more files in his other.

"Bella broke Jacob's nose. He needs a splint." Carlisle stopped for a second to look over Jacob. He sighed and stopped a nurse who was walking by.

"Can you get him an x-ray please? Put a splint on his nose and get a work up. His blood isn't clotting."

"Sure doctor. Come with me kid." Jacob walked off down the hall with the nurse.

"I feel bad." Bella said, slumping down into a chair. I smiled and sat next to her.

"I don't. That was great." She glared at me.

"It's not funny! I'm blaming you for this."

"Me! I didn't do anything!"

"I don't care. I'm still blaming you." I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the chair as Bella started vibrating.

"Why don't you ever put that thing on sound or something? You always have it on vibrate. I should be questioning your actions." She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" I leaned closer to her so I could hear the person on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Bella. I'm at Amalie's house with Jasper. What's up?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"Why! Did you castrate Edward? Did _Jacob_ castrate Edward?" I glowered at Bella. What is with these people who think I can't take him!

"No I broke Jacob's nose."

"Seriously? Poor Jacob. Why? Did he try to get in your pants or something?" Bella glanced over to me before she shifted the phone to her other ear. I rolled my eyes and leaned back.

"No. he was in front of the door and I opened it and the door met his face."

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

"We don't know. Carlisle said something about his blood not clotting enough. He's getting an x-ray right now and Carlisle is going to have a nurse do an examination I guess."

"Yeah tell her to come to, and to bring Emmett. Ok?"

"Ok, bye." She flipped her phone shut and put it back into her pocket. She looked to me and smiled. I smiled back at her and lightly touched her cheek with my hand.

"Hi."

"hi." She closed her eyes momentarily, but they quickly flashed back open. She turned around just in time to see Jacob walking into a room with the same nurse. I sighed as Bella got up and walked into the room. I heaved myself up unwillingly to follow. I don't understand the connection those to have.

"Edward!" I turned around at the sound of my name. Amalie was walking toward me; behind her was Rose and Jasper.

"Edward, Edward. Hi. Um, where is he?"

"That way unfortunately." She rolled her eyes at me before she walk/ran into his room.

"Alice and Emmett are on their way. And Amalie is freaking out for no good reason."

"Whatever. He's fine. Go join the fricken party."

"Ooo, somebody's cranky."

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes and towed Jasper to Jacob's room. I sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Is there something you need?" the nurse asked me.

"A needle to stab Jacob with."

"What?"

"Nothing."

_**Bella's POV**_

"Jacob you dumbass. If you had just left me alone like I told you, you wouldn't be in here." He looked over the nurse's shoulder to glare at me.

"I liked you better when we were in the car and you wouldn't stop apologizing."

"Stop moving. Your going to make it worse." He sighed and sat still.

"Jacob you should've just driven me home. You wouldn't be here if you had just driven me home."

"Yeah."

"God, would you two shut up. I don't need both of you hounding me for this." Rose and Jasper walked into the room.

"Eddy out there is not a happy camper." Jacob laughed and looked over to me.

"_That_ is why it's worth it."

"Jacob, be nice. Your suppose to be the mediator."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Hi guys." Edward walked through the door as he pulled his hand through his hair.

"There's Mr. Cranky Pants." Rose said before going back Jasper's mouth.

"Shut up." Carlisle came rushing into the room.

"All of you stay in here. Got it?"

"Yes, Carlisle." We all said in unison, except for Edward of course.

"Carlisle, what has you so stressed?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I have a rape victim to keep alive, this cooler to carry around, and there was a car crash not to far from here."

"Where's my dad when you need him?"

"What's in the box?" Jacob asked.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do." Carlisle sighed.

"It's a severed penis from the rape victim." All the guys in the room cringed.

"I didn't wanna know."

"Ok, I'm done. You all can leave now." The nurse said, pretending to be completely oblivious to our conversation.

"Wait, did you take some blood?" Carlisle asked, stopping her.

"The blood clotted on its own, I didn't see a need to."

"How long was Jacob bleeding?"

"It was a 5 minute car ride to get here, and we left right after his face kissed the door."

"Shut. Up!" Amalie and I began to laugh. I turned to look at her. She saw me looking at her and blushed as she turned away. I wonder what's going on there…

"Your right. Um, go find an on-call resident's interns. Tell them to go to the pit, car crash victims are on their way."

"Yes sir."

"Jacob, be careful. You lost a lot of blood within those 5 minutes."

"Ok." Carlisle ran out of the room, cooler in hand.

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Alice and I are going to move into your house ok?" Right on cue, Alice and Emmett came into the room.

"So I hear Bella punched you out." He sighed.

"Sure, let's go with that." Rosalie laughed.

"Bella opened a door and Jacob was standing too close." Emmett walked over to Edward.

"Sucks for you, Eddy-boy." He glared up at him.

"Don't call me Eddy."

"Jacob?"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because if you two come to live with me, Edward and Emmett will always be there too. I get enough of them at school." Jacob lay back on the table. I doubt we we're going anywhere any time soon. Alice and I got up on the table and cuddled into his side. You could feel the awkwardness rolling off of him in waves as Edward and Emmett watched us cuddle with Jacob.

"Please Jake?" his body became rigid as we both pouted at him.

"If I say yes will you both get off of me?" we looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Ok then. Fine. Move in. but you two will be in the guest rooms. I don't want to sleep on the couch again." Alice and I both jumped of the table and walked over to our other halves.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I placed my hands over his as Alice sat on Emmett's lap. Amalie continued to lean against the far wall, staring at Jacob. I telepathically called Alice, and glanced over to Amalie then back to Alice. She smiled and nodded.

"Hey Amalie, can we talk to you for a second?" Alice got off Emmett's lap and walked over to the door. Edward let go of me as Amalie walked toward Alice. Rosalie looked at me with a looked that said, 'what the hell is going on and why wasn't I invited?' I reached my hand out toward her. She smiled and grabbed it, and then we both walked out of the room with Alice and Amalie.

"Hey Emmett, go get some cake." He nodded and walked off to the caf.

"So what's up with you staring at Jacob and all?" she quickly avoided eye contact and began to play with her hair.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." We all rolled our eyes.

"Of course you don't." we said in unison. I gasped.

"Oh my god. You're falling for him." she rolled her eyes.

"I am not."

"You so are." Rose said.

"I'm not."

"Damn, you poor girl." Alice piped in. she sighed and sat in a chair and we all sat around her.

"You know, it's just that he's just so… and I'm just… I'm having a hard time." I laughed. Emmett came up with two plates of cake. I smiled and took both.

"How sweet. You got one for me too." He looked like he was about to protest but sighed and turned back around to go back to the caf.

"Your welcome." He said sadly.

"You're all mushy, and warm, and full of secret feelings." She took a bite of my cake.

"I hate you. And your cake." Alice laughed.

"it's tasty." Amalie smiled.

"Yeah."

_**Edward's POV**_

Emmett walked in the room with his cake, but stopped to glare at me.

"Your girlfriend stole my cake. I had to go back." we all broke into laughter as Emmett continued to glare at me, but he eventually just sat down.

"It's not funny." He murmured to himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, Carlisle is carrying around a penis." He looked at me incredulously.

"Why?"

"A rape victim bit it off."

"Holy shit!"

"Right!" Amalie and the rest of the girls came back inside, Amalie and Alice we're the only ones with cake. Emmett decided to take this moment to grieve for his lost cake piece.

"We're you serious about the penis thing?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"Talk about taking a bite outta crime." Emmett cringed. Alice smiled at him and sat on his lap.

Bella took my hand and walked us out of the room.

"So. Where's the closest on-call room?" I laughed and walked down the hall with her hand in mine. We walked into an on-call room and as Bella lay down on the bed I locked the door. Bella took her hair out of her pony tail as I turned around.

"What?"

"What is this that we're doing here?"

"You need a definition? You wanna be that guy?" I sighed and crawled onto the bed with her.

_**Amalie's POV**_

"Well I'm glad you don't have some rare disease where you can bleed for hours non-stop." He laughed and looked down to me; I was considerably short compared to him. Well… everyone is short compared to Jacob.

"Yeah, that makes two of us."

"Um, hey Jazz, lets um, oh! Let's go check out the car crash victim. It's gotta be gruesome." Alice suggested, trying to get him to understand her meaning.

"Um, yeah… good idea." He said, completely confused, but willing to comply. Rosalie got off of him and followed Alice out, as did Emmett and Jasper. I'm going to have to thank Jasper and Alice for that later.

"So, um, Jake."

"Yeah?" my heartbeat sped to amazing speeds.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat after this, you know just you and me?" he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I let go of the air I was holding in.

"Cool."

_**Alice's POV**_

"Why did we just leave?"

"To go see the car crash victim."

"You're lying. You know how I can tell? Because you're a bad liar." I rolled my eyes at Jasper. I walked up to a door and looked through the window. Doctors were running around and people were bleeding.

"Jesus. This place has got to be a candy shop for surgeons."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, Alice. Is that Tyler?" I looked to where Rose was pointing. My eyes widened as Tyler's face enveloped my eyes. I pushed open the door and ran over to him. Everybody else followed me.

"Tyler, are you ok?" he smiled at me and sat up as blood ran down his face from a bloody wound on his head. I pushed him back down and found a towel to press against his head.

"I'm fine. Just got hit by a car is all."

"Oh my god. Who was the driver." He shrugged and tried to slap my hands away.

"I don't know. Look I'm fine. I planned this."

"Wait, what?" jasper said, towering over him.

"I jumped in front of the car." Emmett came over to him.

"So let me get this straight. You threw yourself in front of a car?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I like the scars." Rosalie came over next to Jasper.

"You're a dumbass." She said as I pushed the towel deeper into his wound, making him flinch. Carlisle came over to us and pushed Emmett out of the way.

"Good job Alice. Apply pressure to stop the bleeding. Do you want to watch me sew him up?" my eyes lit us at the suggestion.

"Yeah totally."

"Jasper, can we leave? I'm getting sick."

"Yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Jazz."

_**Bella's POV**_

"That was fun." He laughed.

"yeah." I rolled my eyes as I put my shirt back on.

"Don't rub it in Jacob's face." He rolled his eyes as he zipped up his pants. I put my hair back up in a pony tail.

"fine." I smiled and unlocked the door.

"Thank you." He pulled his hand through his hair one last time before I opened the door, only to see a very annoyed Carlisle.

"Can't you guys find better places to hang out?" I laughed.

"Um, no? Why would we ever want to leave?" he glowered at Edward who was hiding behind me.

"Either you get an internship or you get out. And as far as I'm concerned neither of you do, so leave." I walked out around him as his pager went off. He looked at it and ran down the hallway.

"If he heard anything, I'm blaming you."

"Why am I always getting blamed for stuff? You were the one who brought me to the on-call room."

"Actually you did. Ha. I win."

"Not even fair."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair." he laughed at me as we began to walk into Jacob's room again. I stopped at the door, only to see Amalie and Jacob flirting. I laughed and turned around. Because Edward was checking me out I glowered at him.

"What?"

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked." He smiled at me and leaned into kiss me. Of course that's when Rose decided to make herself known.

"Oh, Bella! Guess what." I smiled and pushed Edward away as he glared at me teasingly.

"What?"

"Tyler's here. Guess why?"

"I give up."

"He got himself hit by a car."

"Glad to see he's still stupid."

"Yeah really." I held my index finger to her to quiet all of them. I looked into the room again, smiling when I saw Amalie's face in Jacob's hands as he was kissing her. Let's ruin their little moment shall we? I swung the door open and leaned against the frame.

"Hi guys."

"Go. Away." Amalie murmured. I laughed.

"Ok. Edward is going to help me move into you room ok?"

"Guest room Bella, guest room!" Jacob yelled at me as I walked away.

"Yeah, we're leaving too."

"Ok, bye."

"Well, then!" I laughed at Rose who was stalling. Rose came over to me and high fived me.

"Nice."

"Bella, are you really moving into his house for the month that Charlie's gone?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend."

"Is that what we are?"

"I'm serious."

"Well don't be."

"Fine."

"Ok."

**A/N: the chapters that I'm gonna be posting are pretty long so I think you guys will like them! Anyways, review =-)**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! Here's your next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** shovel.  
**Lauren:** …….Anna, for once, I have no clue what you're talking about.  
**Me:** GASP!!!  
**Edward:** OHMAIGAWSHNESS! A MIRACLE!! MAYBE NOW THEY'LL LEAVE US ALONE!!  
**Jacob:** WOOOOO!  
**Me and Lauren:** Not until the day we own Twilight.  
**Edward**: BUT I DON'T WANT TO SPEND FOREVER BEING CHASE BY—*cut off as we attack him*

_Motto: Lauren and I have our moments with misunderstandings, but we love each other!!! BFF's forever! Oh, and I don't own Twilight, Grey's Anatomy, or Degrassi._

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Intimacy is a teenage guy's favorite word… if they could pronounce it. To them, it means sex, and lots of it. But in truth, intimacy is scary, untouched territory. A short definition of intimacy is 'here is my heart and soul, please grind them into a hamburger and enjoy.'

Intimacy also comes attached with life's three R's: Relatives, Romance, and Roommates.

* * *

I was standing in the hallway, waiting for Jacob to come out of the shower. Alice came out of her bedroom.

"Hey, um, Jacob's in there…" I said, but it didn't matter. Alice walked right into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

"HEY! Um, excuse me! Hello! Showering here!" Jacob yelled at her. I peeked in and laughed and Jacob who was shampooing and Alice who picked up a blue toothbrush, put toothpaste on it and stuck it in her mouth. She walked out and Jacob opened the door a crack.

"IS THAT MY TOOTHBRUSH?!"

* * *

There are some things you can't escape, and some things you just don't wanna know.

So here goes the second day Alice and I have lived in Jacob's house, and they were about to go at it… again.

"I don't think you understand. Me gonads, you ovaries." He said as we got out of the car.

"Oh, that reminds me. We're out of tampons." She said. We began to walk to the caf as he glared at Alice.

"You're parading in you underwear when I'm naked in the shower."

"Can you add it to your list?" she asked as if she hadn't even heard his whining.

"What?"

"Tampons!" she said as if it were obvious. "To the list. It's your turn."

"I AM A MAN! I don't buy girl products! I don't want you walking in while I'm in the shower, and I don't want to see you in your underwear." he yelled. I giggled and he glared at me. I looked straight ahead so I didn't attract anymore anger from him.

"It doesn't bother me, ok? Look at me in my underwear Jacob. Take your time. It's no big deal." He glared at us as we walked into the bathroom.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

We were hanging out in the caf, waiting for Bella, Alice, and Jacob to show up. For some reason they were taking longer then they should.

"They're late, aren't they?" I asked.

"No, Edward, they're not. You just don't like Bella staying at Jacob's place." Jasper said, annoyed with me.

"Yeah dude, even I trust Alice over there." Emmett piped in.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have history with Jacob." Emmett shrugged. I sighed and sat on the table, glaring at the empty space in front of me. All of a sudden I heard them before I saw them.

"I AM A MAN! I don't buy girl products! I don't want you walking in while I'm in the shower, and I don't want to see you in your underwear!" Jacob said, yelling at Alice. I raised my eyebrow at Emmett. He sat up straighter, trying to listen more intently.

"It doesn't bother me, ok? Look at me in my underwear Jacob. Take your time. It's no big deal." Emmett and I looked at each other, then got up and raced over to them. Alice and Bella had just walked into the bathroom and Jacob was staring at the door, shocked, as it swung closed.

"Hey Jacob. What happened? What about Alice in her underwear?" Jacob turned around, yelled in our faces, and walked away murmuring to himself. I couldn't help but laugh.

"This is great. Your girlfriend pissed him off. Maybe Bella will move out…" I said, pondering the idea.

"Dude, Jacob is her best friend. I doubt it." I glared at Emmett for shattering my dream. We leaned against the wall waiting for the girls to come out as we watched Jasper be graced with Rosalie's presence. We cringed and look away.

The girls finally came out of the bathroom, laughing about something.

"So, what about Jacob watching you in your underwear?" Emmett asked, anxious.

"Oh I walked into the bathroom while Jacob was taking a shower." Bella laughed.

"Yeah, and used his toothbrush! That is so mean! I mean I can understand going into the bathroom while he's in there, but his toothbrush. Really?"

"Didn't it piss him off that you guys were in there while he was naked in the shower. 'Cause that pisses me off."

"Oh, shut up. Your just jealous." I glared at Bella.

"I am not."

"surrre." She said. The bell rang and we began to walk to our English class. Emmett and Alice walked off to the left for calculus and Jasper and Rose had Phys Ed right now so they went to the gym.

Unfortunately Jacob had to show up.

"There have to be rules." She laughed and rolled her eyes. As she spoke to him she gave him her back pack and gave me her books so she wasn't carrying anything.

"So, what, we can walk around in our underwear on alternate Tuesdays, or you could see bras but not panties? Or are you talking Amish rules? Because if you think you're gonna get Alice and I to cover ourselves up…"

"The amount of flesh exposed in not the point. You have to do something. It's your house."

"…it's your house?"

"But Alice listens to you. Bella…"

"Do you like Alice? Is that what this is about? Do you have a crush on Alice?" I rolled my eyes. Even I knew the answer to that. But I knew Bella was just teasing him.

"Alice? No. I don't like Alice. Alice… no. I… she's not the one I'm attracted to."

"Not the one. So there's a one."

"This is not…" he said, but then he started stammering and stuttering so much that I couldn't understand him.

"Look, there just have to be some rules." She rolled her eyes as we approached the door of our classroom.

"I have to go. Give me my book." He opened her backpack and pulled out her Romeo and Juliet book.

"It's not like you need it, you've got the whole thing memorized." She smiled.

******"Lovers ever run before the clock." His eyebrow shot up.

"so we can go outside of Shakespeare?" he asked her. She nodded and placed her head in her hand.

******"See how she leans her cheek upon that hand! O, I wish I were a glove upon that hand so I may touch that cheek." He said, taking her hand in his. I rolled my eyes and walked into the classroom.

_**Bella's POV**_

"See how she leans her cheek upon that hand! O, I wish I were a glove upon that hand so I may touch that cheek." Jacob responded, taking my hand in his. Edward left in a huff, but that didn't stop me.

******"Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, should be so tyrannous and rough in proof." I said, taking my hand out of his.

******"Come what sorrow can, it cannot countervail the exchange of joy, that one short minute gives me in her sight." I touched his cheek with my palm.

******"Love is begun by time, and time qualifies the spark and fire of it." he sighed.

******"Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?" I rolled my eyes and touched his lips with my index finger.

******"You have witchcraft in your lips."

He took my hand in his as he said, ******"I know no ways to mince it in love, but directly to say, 'I love you.'"

******"I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow then a man swears he loves me." he sighed and turned me to look inside the classroom, to look at Edward.

******"Love will not be spurred to what it loathes." He whispered in my ear before he turned around and walked away.  
**(**means look down at the authors note at the bottom for the meanings)  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Jacob's POV**_

I walked to my class, satisfied. I think I brought my point to the forefront of Bella's mind… although now I don't think she'll don anything about Alice walking around and using my frackin toothbrush, I walked into my classroom and sat down next to Mike and Amalie.

"Hey Amalie."

"Hey Jake. How's life with Alice and Bella." I laughed.

"You have no idea." She laughed and touched my arm. It was nice to have a girl who…wanted to get intimate with me, but I still wish it was Bella, and I feel really bad for that, for Amalie, but it's not like Bella was going to break up with Edward anytime soon, so I mine as well make the best of this.

I took Amalie's hand in mine and kissed her hand. She blushed and smiled.

"So Black…" I rolled my eyes and looked apologetically to Amalie and turned around, letting go of her.

"What?"

"Alice and Bella really walk around in their underwear?" I squirmed in my seat, feeling the uncomfortable stare behind me.

"Not all the time. I mean, some of the time, you know. But not all the time."

"Sexy underwear?" oh dear lord Jesus.

"Yeah. I mean…"

"And they just, uh, let you look at them?" Shit! This bastard is going to get me in trouble!!!

"Well, uh… yeah."

"Like sisters." Where the fuck did that come from?

"No, well, not like sisters. I don't think of them as sisters." I said laughing uncomfortably.

"But they're not coming on to you."

"Not exactly." I said, trying to cover my ass.

"They don't expect you to do anything."

"No. but…" I said, frustrated.

"Like sisters. Just like sisters."

I'm sad now.

"Jake, check this out. Look at those films."

"Jesus. I can't believe this guy is still alive after shooting 7 nails into his skull." Mike wormed in the middle of us and laughed in a deep voice and said, "It's Hellraiser." Amalie rolled her eyes and pushed him back, landing him flat on his ass.

"That's what you get."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hey does Alice have an internship at the hospital?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering."

_**Jacob's POV**_

It was lunch time finally, and I was starving. We were all sitting around the table eating and talking, and I was shocked to see Alice wasn't around anywhere, but I didn't care. As long as she didn't start with her…bodily fluids again we'll be ok.

Jasper was sitting at the end, across from Edward. Rosalie was sitting next to him, and across from her was Bella. I was next to Bella and across from me was Emmett who was saving the spot next to him for Alice, and next to me was Amalie. On the other side of her was Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren, Angela, Ben, and Thom, but I don't know what order they were in.

A couple of minutes later, Alice decided to make herself known.

"Here's my share of the grocery money."

"Oh, here's mine too." Bella said as she shuffled in her backpack for her wallet. Once she did she handed me a twenty.

"When are you going?"

"Tonight." I said trying to push the topic off for another time, especially not in front of everyone else, and stuffed the money in my pocket.

"Ok. Seriously, Jacob. Please don't…"

"Yeah could we not talk about it here?" I asked. Bella smiled and looked at me with her right eyebrow raised at us. She loves a good fight.

"What, tampons?" everybody turned to look at Alice, then to Jacob.

"Did you not hear a word I said?"

"You're a man. We know." The entire table broke out in mumbles. Mike came up behind me for the second time today.

"Talk about shrinking the salamander." I got up and walked away. The last thing I heard was Bella kind of defending me.

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"Do you want them or not?" silence.

Fuck.

After lunch I found Emmett and Edward standing together. I ran up to them and clasped my hands together.

"Please. For the love of god, get your girlfriends out of my house. I'll do anything. Please!" I pleaded for a lack of better terms. Edward looked at me and smiled threateningly.

"Beg."

"What?"

"Get down on your knees and beg." I sighed and got down on my knees in front of them.

"Will you please get your girlfriends out of my house?" I asked unenthusiastically.

"We'll see what we can do." Edward said. Emmett nodded as well. I got up and glared at Edward before walking away.

_**Edward's POV**_

"Get down on you knees and beg." I said simply. This is the perfect opportunity. This is great, but if he goes running and tells Bella, she'll kill me.

"Will you please get you girlfriends out of my house?" he asked unenthusiastically.

"We'll see what we can do." I said, Emmett nodded in agreement with me. he got up and glared at me before walking away. I was having trouble keeping in my laughter at this point.

"Dude, you know they won't go anywhere."

"Yeah I know. I just had to see him beg. I had to do it!"

"You are such a jackass." I shrugged.

"Yeah, well, you know." I said. We busted out in laughter and made our way to our last period.

_**Edward's POV**_

"Hey, Bells. What's a matter? You've been quiet since that quoting-war with Jacob. It's the end of school now. What's wrong?" she smiled at me, like she was trying to convince me to leave her alone.

"I'm fine really." She said. I sighed and hugged her.

"I love you Bella." She smiled at me and went into stride with Jacob and Alice since they came in the same car. Emmett and Jasper came up to me.

"You ok?"

"Jacob did something. I don't know what. But Bella is avoiding me."

"Only god knows."

"And Bella."

"And Bella." He agreed. All of a sudden I heard a thud and a car alarm go off. I saw a shocked Jacob leaning against the car whose alarm was going off, a pissed Bella stomping off to the car, and a ecstatic Alice who was thrilled to see Jacob get beat up.

_**Bella's POV**_

"You are such a dick!" I shouted at him as I shoved him against a car. He landed on it hard, because I heard the thud, which caused the car alarm to go off.

"What did I do?!" he shouted at me. Alice and I got in the car, waiting for Jacob to catch up.

"As much as I love the hostility to our village idiot, what did he do?"

"He got my feelings for him and Edward all confused and mushed up! This is what I get for having meaningful quoting wars with him."

"What quote did he say?" I sighed. Jacob was right outside the door. I locked the door, when I realized I have the keys in my back pocket and he had my backpack. I shrugged.

"Ok, we were outside my English class when I started it. Edward got bored and went inside after the first quote. On the last quote Jacob turned me around to face Edward from the door and whispered in my ear, 'love will not be spurred to what it loathes.'" Alice's eyes widened.

"Wow. Powerful."

"I know! The jackass."

"Total jackass." She agreed. I unlocked the doors. Jacob opened the door and glared at me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled at me.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry! You're sorry! That's the best you can do! You're sorry!" he said before he went back to mumbling angry things under his breath. He looked up at me again.

"Keys?"

"Oh right." I said and handed him the keys.

_**Jacob's POV**_

I was in the shower, where I was normally at this time in the morning, but this time I had a very angry, short, teenage girl lurking outside the shower doors.

"I reminded you before you left." She said.

"I forgot when I got there." I shouted over the running water.

"No, no. You were so passive-aggressive." She yelled at me as she opened the door of the shower and looked in to yell at me.

"Naked. I am naked in the shower." I told Alice. She slammed the door closed. I looked behind me to see if she was gone and turned around to finish desoaping my hair.

"They're just tampons, Jacob. I really needed tampons. God!" I heard the door open again, and knew it was Bella, who was already angry with me.

"I'm not riding in the same car with him." Alice said to her as she walked in.

"Unless you're going like that, you're not riding with me either." She said, as she bent down to look in the empty cabinet under the sink.

"Where are the tampons?"

"He didn't buy them."

"You didn't buy them?"

"Men don't buy tampons." I said to her. I knew that would set Alice off. As she yelled at me she flung the shower door open again to stick her head in and yell at me. Because I don't need to be flashing her I ended up falling trying to cover myself up.

"You are gonna have to get over the man thing, Jacob. We're women! We have vaginas! Get use to it." she yelled, taking her lacey pink panties and pink tank top with her out the door.

"I am NOT your sister!" I yelled to her before closing the shower door.

_**Mike's POV**_

"Aw, man Tyler. Come check this out." I called Tyler over to show him the pictures of Alice Brandon and Bella Swan I found on their myspace's. Talk about racy.

"Holy shit man."

"Right?"

"They're interning at the hospital right?"

"Yeah. Dr. Model's."

"Lets show the Dr. Model's to the world shall we?"

"We shall."

**A/N: woo hoo. Cliffy. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow =-) review!!!!**

**Also the stars that were next to the quotes; I wanted to show you the meanings behind the quotes, so here ya go:**

**-"Lovers ever run before the clock." -**_**The Merchant of Venice**_**, By saying ever run, perhaps it means you try to escape the boundaries of time and escape the shackles that imprison us all. For lovers wish to be together forever and the clock is the final executioner.**

**-"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" -**_**Romeo & Juliet**_**, he wishes he were the glove on her hand so he could touch her cheek.**

**-"Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof" -**_**Romeo & Juliet**_**, the love is gentle in his view, but actually is rough and tyrannous.**

**-"Come what sorrow can, It cannot countervail the exchange of joy, that one short minute gives me in her sight" -**_**Romeo & Juliet**_**, whatever sorrow comes of this, it is nothing if I can see her for just one minute.**

**-"Love is begun by time, and time qualifies the spark and fire of it" -**_**Hamlet,**_** love grows over time.**

**-"Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?" -**_**As You Like It,**_** has anyone ever loved and it not be at first site?**

**-"You have witchcraft in your lips." -**_**Henry V**_**, your lips are like magic**

**-"I know no ways to mince it in love, but directly to say 'I love you'" -**_**Henry V**_**, he doesn't know any way to say anything except 'I love you'**

**-"I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me" -**_**Much Ado About Nothing**_**, a man's word at saying they love her is as useless as a dog barking at a crow.**

**-"Love will not be spurred to what it loathes" -**_**The Two Gentlemen of Verona**_**, I think it means either love cannot come from something of hate (which is how I used it), or it cannot be affected by hate**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: here ya go. I love the reviews! Keep them up! Read on!**

**Disclaimer:**

_Alex: has Edward_

_Me: has Jacob_

**Me:** hey….Alex, I'll tell you what, I'll let you switch characters with me. I'll give YOU the chance to switch characters with ME. I'll give you THAT opportunity. Come on, don't worry about it, take Jacob.  
**Alex:** Oh, let me think abou—no.  
**Me:** Come on, I'll a…..*looks in lunch bag* I'll give you my gushers!  
**Alex:** *looks in her own lunch bag* oh, no, no. I have a Froot By The Foot. I don't want your gushers.  
**Me:** Come on! *looks back in lunch bag* You know what, I'll throw my Teddy Grams in with the gushers so you can make little Gusher Teddy Grams sandwiches!  
**Alex:** *looks in my lunch bag* All right….you throw in that pack of Bugals and you got yourself a deal.  
**Me:** *sigh* you know….absolutely not. Sorry, I can't do that.  
**Alex:** *looks at me disbelievingly*

_Motto: I don't own Twilight…or I would have Edward without having to give up my Bugals. I also don't own Grey's Anatomy =-)_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"I hate you."

"Ok." Alice glared at Jacob as we walked into school and I rolled my eyes. I was standing next to Alice when the rest of our clan was running up to us.

"Bella, Alice. You guys don't… you should just go home." Edward said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You…uh, don't look well. Maybe you have the stomach flu. You should go." I rolled her eyes and pushed past him. Alice walked around Jasper, back to my side when everybody, except Jacob, was in front of us. Rosalie and Amalie included.

"You guys really should go home. Please, just trust us." Amalie pleaded. I gave her a questioning look, but all I saw on her face was guilt. A group of guys walked past us, giggling immaturely, then walked up to Alice and me.

"Hello, Melrose." Tyler whispered in Alice's ear. I cringed away from him, closer to Emmett who wrapped his arms around me protectively. Unfortunately, I got the rest of the group. They were touching my arms and back, and playing with my hair, and they kept calling me Bethany Whisper. Edward and Jacob began to shove them away and Jasper took a defensive stance in front of her. I backed up next to Emmett and Alice.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Emmett.

"Bad things. Can you guys please leave?" the group of guys were starting to leave, but Mike turned around and threw two pieces of paper at us.

"Later Dr. Model." He said before running away. Alice and I picked up the pictures only to see pictures we took over the summer, and posted on Myspace, which we never used. We had nicknamed ourselves Bethany Whisper and Melrose. It was stupid and dorky and fun, and now, could ruin our lives.

We looked at each other and looked around the caf quickly to see if they had pictures on the walls, but they were nowhere to be found. We crumpled up the pieces of papers and threw them away before walking to our first period, with the rest of our clan as our body guards.

_**Bella's POV**_

We were at our last period… finally. I don't think Alice and I could take the snickers from the guys and the glares from the girls in our school. I don't even know how they know. As we walked to Phys Ed we saw a pile of guys running to the boy's locker room. Jacob, Edward, and Emmett went in to investigate. Alice and I followed to see what was going on, but before we could get inside, Jacob stopped us.

"Bella, you don't wanna go in there." I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob, stop." I said as I pushed him out of the way and towed Alice in with me.

As we entered, we were greeted with cheering, and whistling. Idiots started banging on the lockers in excitement.

There were pictures of Bethany and Melrose, everywhere. And Mike was heading the whole thing.

Mike held his index finger to his lips as he shushed the crowd.

"We have Bethany Whisper in our locker room. Oh boy, I guess you do have a little tattoo on your hip, don't you?" he said to me. It was true; I did have a small butterfly on my hip, worth the pain too. I loved it, but until now, nobody knew about it except Edward and Jacob. I looked up at him with a blank expression.

"You wanna see it? You really wanna see it?" I asked. "Fine." I said as I took off my jacket.

"Let's look at that tattoo up close and personal, shall we?!" I asked, throwing my jacket at Mike's face. I took off my shirt.

"And what are these? Oh, my God! Breasts!" I yelled turning around to show the other idiots in the room.

"How does anybody get honors and practice medicine hauling these things around?!" I yelled, pulling the chop stick I had in my hair out, letting my hair flow down my back and let my bangs get in my face, and threw it at Mike also.

"And what do we got back here?" I asked, unzipping my pants and kicking off my shoes. "Let's see if I remember my anatomy." I said pulling my pants down.

"Glutes, right?" I said pulling the pants off my feet. "Let's study them shall we?" I asked, taking a glance at Emmett, Edward, and Emmett's faces, who were not very happy.

"Gather around and check out the booty that's gonna put Bella Swan through med school!" I said to the room. I looked back at Mike.

"Have you had enough or should I continue? Because I have a few more very interesting tattoos." I told him. I walked up to him to get into his face while I talked.

"You want to call us Dr. Model? That's fine. Just remember that while you're sitting on 200 grand of student loans to get to med school… Alice and I are out of debt." I said to him before pulling the papers out of his hands and pushing him against the locker, and then turning around to get my clothes and walk to the bathroom door to change back.

"I'll take them down." Jacob suggested.

"Don't bother." I said as I slammed the door shut to change.

Once I was done changing, everyone was gone except Jacob and Alice.

"Where are Edward and Emmett?"

"They couldn't afford to skip this class. Their in deep shit already." I nodded and sat next to Jacob. I felt the tears come to my eyes as both Alice and I leaned against Jacob's broad shoulders.

Amalie came into the room and smiled sympathetically. I wiped my tears away and reached out to her. She sat next me and hugged me.

"I heard what happened. I've never heard of someone taking a stand like that."

"Yeah it was pretty great." Alice said, reaching over to me to take my hand in hers. Amalie picked up a picture from the floor that Jacob forgot to get and analyzed it.

"You are eight feet tall. You boobs are perfect. Your hair is down to there. If I were you, I would walk around naked all the time." Jacob laughed, which made me laugh.

"I wouldn't… I wouldn't have a job. I wouldn't go to school. I wouldn't have skills. I wouldn't even know how to read. I'd just be naked." She said. Alice and I laughed as Jacob squirmed uncomfortably. I touched his arm and he visibly relaxed.

"It's makeup. It's retouching." Alice said.

"You get that every girl in he school hate you guys, right?" we laughed and nodded.

"Yeah." Rosalie came in unannounced and smiled.

"You know, sometimes it's actually painful to be around you two." We all stood up.

"You're just shallow." I said as I walked past her. I was not in the mood for her to critique me. We all walked out of the locker room to see everybody playing flag football. Somebody was bound to get hurt and the teacher would never notice us leave.

And sure enough Edward tackled Mike, who I'm pretty sure twisted an ankle because of this. I laughed, but silenced myself as we ran from the locker room, all the way to Jacob's car.

Amalie and I got in the back seat and Jacob and Alice got in the front. We were pretty silent as we drove to Jacob's house until Alice spoke up.

"You said, 'I am not your sister.'" She said, referring to this morning, which felt like years ago compared to what just happened. "Do you feel like I was emasculating you?"

"No." he said, sighing. "No. I'm too masculine to be emasculated." He said. Normally that would've made me laugh but he was just trying to make Alice feel better, which is fine by me. She chuckled and he glared at her mockingly.

"I'm sorry." She said. He nodded and looked back to me with his mirror.

"Guess you put Dr. Model to rest." I smiled and hugged Amalie.

"I guess I did." I said while he chuckled. Alice chuckled too, which made him bump into her, she gently pushing him back, and we all started laughing.

"Did you see the look on Mike's face?" I asked Alice. She busted out laughing.

"He looked like her was gonna go code brown, right in his pants." Jacob shook his head.

"No, no. He looked like he was gonna faint. He's a fainter."

"He's all about the flop sweat. He would sweat himself unsterile!" I said.

"If we were going bets I would've put 15 that said he cried." Jacob said.

"If what you guys are saying is true, I would put 20 on a total meltdown." We all started laughing.

**A/N: hehe. I'm mean to mike. I don't like Mike.**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: and here we go again!!! Bashing mike is my life goal =-)**

_**Chapter 20**_

Alice and I have officially moved into Jacob's guest rooms for about a week and basically so has Edward and Emmett, ever since the whole thing with the Dr. Model stuff. They've become pretty protective over us.

Things have been pretty insane around here, and I'm pretty sure Jacob has been having trouble sleeping with me and Alice's relationships and sex lives. I think he would rather us cuddling in front of our overly jealous boyfriends then listen to us go at it all night.

And when Edward and Emmett aren't around Jacob and Alice are always fighting over small things it's actually really funny. But if I start laughing I get yelled at and I'm not much of a morning person.

But today has got to be the best.

"Come on Jacob! You locked the door and I have to take a shower!" I listened as the door downstairs slammed shut; telling the whole house Emmett had left to go change into clothes for school today. Also, another thing about us living together, we kind of all share the bathroom. Like, Jacob will be in the shower, much to Jacob's dismay, and Alice will be brushing her teeth, and I'll be getting dressed.

"Uh, I'll be out in a minute."

_**Alice's POV**_

Emmett and I walked out of my room. Emmett kissed my cheek and walked down the stairs. I crossed the short hallway to the bathroom and turned the knob unsuccessfully. I groaned and knocked on the door.

"Come on Jacob! You locked the door and I have to take a shower!" downstairs Emmett closed the door so he could go home and change his clothes.

"Uh, I'll be out in a minute." I sighed and picked up a magazine that was on the side table outside the bathroom.

"What are ya doin in there?"

"It's private!" I stopped mid page flip as I realized what he was doing. I smiled and tried hard not to let him hear me laugh.

"Oh. Oh god. I'm sorry. I get it. I don't mean to interrupt." I said, letting a traitor giggle escape from my lips.

"No, it's not that!" I laughed and back away from the door, leaning on Bella's door.

"It's ok. Take you time."

"I am not doing what you think I'm doing." I went back to my magazine so I could let him finish.

"There's really no need to explain. I'll wait. You just…finish." I said snickering.

"No, I'm…I'm coming. I'm coming out!" he stuttered. I heard some heard some rustling inside the bathroom and then the door unlocking. The bathroom door swung open and there stood a half naked Jacob, glaring at me.

"There's no reason to be ashamed. It's normal. Healthy even."

"I'm not ashamed 'cause I wasn't doing anything. I don't have to. I have a girlfriend."

"An imaginary girlfriend?"

"An actual girlfriend."

"You know what? It's no big deal. You don't have to lie. I get it. You have needs." I said, trying hard to suppress my laughter. Bella opened her door which made me fall back a little, but I was able to stable myself and move out of her way.

"What is going on out here?"

"nothing." I was about to tell her what was really going on but Jacob was angry enough.

"nothing." I said with a big smiled plastered on my face.

"nothing." Jacob repeated before walking down the hall to his room. I inched closer to Bella so I could tell her what really happened.

"He's freaked out 'cause I caught him playing with little jimmy and the twins." Jacob spun around to yell at Alice.

"I have a girlfriend!"

"Ok." Jacob turns around to stomps into his room and slams the door. Edward walked out of Bella's room, buttoning up his shirt.

"Sounds like fun out here." I laughed and threw the magazine back on the side table.

"Yeah." I said before walking into the bathroom to take my shower.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Shit, shit, shit! I woke up on time! I shouldn't be late! Dammit!" I pulled my truck into a parking spot and collected my stuff from the front seat. I opened the door and climbed out. I slammed the door closed only to be surprised by Edward standing behind me.

"Crap."

"Crap?" he said incredulously.

"Hi. I'm late."

"Do you want me out of your house?"

"no my house."

"Jacob's house then."

"I don't know."

"Because, if you want me to be the bigger man and leave, then I can."

"Yes. No. Crap. I'm late." He laughed at me, taunting me to turn around and hit him, but the need to not be late over powers my need to hit him.

"I'll talk to you later then!" he called after me.

"Ok! Bye!"

* * *

_**Jacob's POV**_

"I had a really good time the other night at my place." Amalie said. I smiled at Amalie as the need to itch the rash on my dick increased.

"Yeah, me too. Are you, uh, feeling ok and everything?" she smiled and picked up her lunch tray and began to walk to a table.

"Good. Well, great now that I get to see you. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I'm good too, you know. Really good, you know, but um, a little itchy."

"Hey Jake." I flinched as she came out from behind us.

"Um, hi Alice."

"I'll see you later Jake."

"Ok. Later." Amalie walked away and I glared at Alice.

"Ok, so you do have a girlfriend."

"I told you."

"But then what were you doing in the bathroom for so long?" I was not about to tell her that I was trying to self-diagnose my rash. On my dick.

"I have to go now." I said and left to go find Edward. He's been around a hospital long enough to tell me what kind of rash I have. I went into the bathroom with some hope Eddy would be in there, and just to my luck, he was.

"Edward. Um, I need you help with something."

"What do you want?"

"I need your help with something."

"What?"

"I have a rash and I don't know what it is."

"Show it to me."

"Um, it's kind of in the… down low… area."

"It's a penis Jacob you can say it." I just kind of stared at him for a moment. He sighed.

"Drop your pants." I cleared my throat.

"I think I can describe it. Um, it's… red."

"Would you just pull down your pants?" I sighed and complied with him. I pulled my pants down, with my underwear. He bent down to look at it. After examining it for a second he sighed and stood up. I pulled my underwear and my pants back up.

"You have syphilis."

"w-what?"

"You have the syph man. A couple shots of penicillin will knock it right out."

"I can't go to Carlisle and ask him to stick a needle in my ass because I got the syph!"

"I'll do it for you after school."

"You're going to do something nice for me?"

"I'm going to tell this story to my grand kids until the day I die." I sighed. It's the best I'm going to get.

"Um, thanks. I guess…"

"Sure. Whatever." He said, walking out of the bathroom.

Crap. What am I gonna tell Amalie?

* * *

"Hey A.J." her eyebrows knitted together.

"What?"

"Amalie Johnson. A.J. I kinda like it." she smiled and touched my cheek. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her close to me. I began to kiss her but I had to keep my mind on track. I have to tell her I have syphilis. *cringe*

"Uh, um. A.J, I really like you."

"I like you too Jake." I sighed.

"I, um, I just wanted to tell you that I haven't been with anyone in a long time. I mean, not a_ long_ time, but your average long time."

"Ok?"

"But I just wanted to know… have you been with anyone recently? I mean, you're a pretty girl and that would make sense if you were with somebody. I mean I'm not trying to make you sound like a prostitute or anything."

"A prostitute?"

"Oh! Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no. your-your not a prostitute. You're the opposite of prostitute. You're a lady, very lady like. And you're very bendy…"

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Breathe."

"Ok, it's just, ok. Here's the thing. I really like you, A.J. I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too." She said as she touched my chest. I brought her lips to mine but quickly backtracked.

"I have syphilis." She froze for a second, and then back up and walk/ran away from me and to her next class.

"…that could've gone better…"

* * *

"Do you think she's talking about me?" I asked Edward as we walked past her and her friends over to our table.

"She is definitely talking about you."

"Crap." We walked up to our table and I was immediately greeted by Bella.

"Hey syph-boy." I glared at Edward.

"You told Bella?"

"sorry." I rolled my eyes and sat down across from Rosalie.

"You know, syph-boy, it's got a nice ring to it. It's like super-boy except… diseased."

"Shut up Rose." She shrugged. I groaned.

"Does everyone know about the syphilis?"

"no." they all said together. Alice and Emmett came walking over to our table.

"Hey Jake. Heard about the syph. Are you ok?" I groaned loudly again, gaining the attention of tables around us, and banged my head on the table.

"Just get a couple of shots of penicillin and you'll be fine." Bella suggested.

"Yeah, I'm giving him the shots after school because he has too much pride to go to Carlisle."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Aw, yeah that's so sweet." I said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. You just cranky 'cause you have the syph." I glared at her and knew I would have to sit out the rest of this day until after school. Yay me.

* * *

We were standing in room 204 and I had the curtain closed around us. Edward snapped on a glove and filled the needle to its specified amount and tapped it, some of the liquid squirting out.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" I asked, pulling my pants down.

"It's a shot of penicillin Jacob. Be grateful I'm even doing this. I've already seen more of you then I ever wanted to. I'll be fighting off nightmares for weeks."

"Ok, you know what? Forget this." I said as I yanked my pants back up.

"Do you want to get rid of the syph or not? Just shut up and drop 'em." I sighed and pulled my pants back down and pulled my underwear down slightly, just enough to show my ass, and lean over the bed. God. I never want to do this again. I'm never having sex again. Fuck.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Right when Edward was going to insert the needle into my ass, Bella pulls the curtain open.

"Bella! Go away!" I said.

"Oh, Jacob. I thought you could use some moral support." She said as she made her way to where Edward was standing. I reached back to try and cover her eyes so she wouldn't see my butt.

"No! No moral support! I'm indisposed here!!!" I yelled at her.

"Jake, it's not a big deal. And you have a cute butt." I sighed, giving up on shielding her eyes, and closed the curtain before taking the position again.

"I have a cute butt too. You wanna see?" Edward flirted. I rolled my eyes, and I'm sure Bella did too.

"Oh, get out. Your doing it wrong." She said, probably pushing him.

"Be my guest." Edward said. I listened as Bella put on a glove and took the needle.

"What? Edward!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. He walked out leaving me behind and leaving the curtain open.

"Don't worry Jake; you know I use to take insulin. I know what I'm doing." I groaned and closed the curtain only to have Alice yank it open again.

"HEY!" I said glaring up at her. She smiled down at me then looked up to Bella.

"What are we doing here?" she said as she walked over to Bella.

"Breaking Jacob's spirit." I said as I closed the curtain again.

"Curing Jacob's syph." I listened as Alice jumped up on something to sit on.

"I don't like needles." I said as I felt the first needle go into my left cheek.

"Good thing you want to be a doctor" she said sarcastically. "Other side." She said as she got the other needle ready.

"Alice?" I heard Rose call from the other side of the curtain.

"Yeah!?" Alice said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"I need a new outfit for my date tomorrow. You wanna come to the mall with—" she got cut off when she pulled open the curtain and saw everyone crowded around my ass.

"Oh. What are we doing?" she asked as she walked to Bella and Alice. I groaned and closed the curtain again.

"We are saving Jacob from a future of festering sores and insanity." Alice said.

"Oh, cute butt." Rose said.

"Told you!" Bella said.

"It is cute, like a baby's." Alice said.

"Mhm." Bella mumbled as she stuck the other needle in my right cheek. Once she was finished I jump up and pull my pants up to evade further embarrassment.

"I have spent hours, days, years even, imagining myself half naked in a room with three women. The reality is so much better." I said and I began to walk out of the room.

"I think he's gonna cry." Rose teased. I rolled my eyes and stomped of down the hall to the waiting room.

* * *

"Hey Mike." I said to him as I sat down a couple seats away from him.

"Hey Jacob." I sighed and waited for Bella or Alice to come out and drive me home. I was shocked to see Amalie walking down the hall trying to get out of the hospital. She caught my stare and walked over to me. I guess I shouldn't have been so shocked, she was probably here for the same reason I was.

"Jacob, I want you to understand, when we started dating, I was already kinda seeing someone. I didn't know how much I'd like you, and when I realized, I broke it off with the other guy."

"Who's the other guy?" Amalie glanced behind me and crossed her arms. I looked behind me to see Mike. I turned back to A.J.

"You and Mike?" I scoffed. And then I rethought it. "You and Mike!" A.J. nodded. I could've sworn my eye flashed black as I stood up.

"YOU GAVE ME SYPHILIS!" I yelled as I pinned him to the floor and punched him. I heard people shouting and yelling at me to get off of him and to calm down. Eventually Emmett and Jasper got in between us and pushed me off of him.

"Jacob, calm down." Alice and Rosalie yelled at me. I saw Bella put her hand on Mike's chest and say, 'leave it alone.' I saw Edward take a protective stance in front of her, and was thankful enough he was seeing straight enough to protect her. All I was doing was seeing red.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"I'm not." I said as I stalked out of the hospital and decided to walk home instead of waiting for Bella or Alice.

_**Bella's POV**_

Like I said. Best. Day. Ever.

**A/N: yeah, I was kind of mean to Jacob too, but I had to do it!!! I just had to! =-)**

**REVIEWS!!!**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am SOOOOO fuckin sorry I had took such a long hiatus on all of my stories. I'm giving extra updates tonight and tomorrow and then try and get back into a normal flow of updates. I had a horrible last couple of months and I'm starting to pull everything back together, which includes my fanfic's. so I hope you enjoy this and I would really love it if you reviewed. **** thank you guys **

**Disclaimer**:  
**Bella**: WATTT'CHA doooooooooooin'?  
**Me**: Trying to take over Twilight.  
**Bella**: Me and the Fireside Girls can help!  
**Me**: REALLY?  
**Bella**: nope.  
**Me**: damn. Will you stay for cookies?  
**Bella**: Sure, sure. Wait……they're not jasperSAYSrelax128's, right?  
**Me**: nope *grins evilly*  
**Bella**: OK!  
*15 minutes later*  
**Bella**: OHMAIGAWSHNESS! THOSE WERES DA BESTEST COOKIES EVE—*falls off second story of the house*

**MORAL: It's funny until Bella get's hurt……..then it's hilarious. Oh, and never trust me when Jenny makes cookies…..hehehe….ok now back to the story….**

_**Chapter 21**_

"Jake, I need some more ice and chips." I sighed and sat up.

"Alice, who else did you invite?" Rose looked over to her, pushing me out of her way.

"We said the list was jocks only. Basketball, football, soccer." I glared at Rose momentarily before we both asked Alice the important question.

"Who else?"

"Some freshmen." We both rolled our eyes and looked back to the TV.

"You invited the preschoolers to Bella's house. Next thing you'll say you invited the freaks too." Alice looked off to the left, refusing to give us eye contact.

"She invited the mental defects. This party is DOA."

"You know, Bella thinks this is gonna be a small meet-your-brother-and-his-friend cocktail thing. Did you clear this with her?"

"No… but I will." We both gave her the look. "I promise!"

"Why are you wasting the only weekend your brother and his sexy friend is in town on a big party? Did you have a thing with his friend? Was he bad in bed?"

"No! shut up! I just want them to meet some of my friends."

"Right. Sixty high school losers are your friends." The teacher called Rosalie's name.

"Rosalie, your needed in the office." She nodded and gathered her stuff. Before she walked away she patted Alice's knee.

"Bad sex. Sucks for you." Alice rolled her eyes and Mike came over to us.

"So, I heard there's a party." Rose spun around to face us.

"Really? A party?"

"Uh, news to me."

"No party."

"Ok…" Rosalie smiled at Jacob and I then walked away and out the door. Mike turned back to face forward and Alice typed something in her phone. I just went back to doodling in my notebook until the bell rang, but unfortunately, I was tired. So there I was, running to fourth period. Rose was late too and we had the next class together so we were running together, only to be stopped by some seniors.

"'sup losers."

"Now is not the time Derek." Rosalie said, annoyed. She tried to walk around him but he stopped her.

"Am I invited?" he asked her. The other guy in front of me asked me the same question.

"Psh, yeah. Of course you are." They smiled satisfied, and walked away. Rosalie glared at me. I glared back.

"What was I suppose to say!" she groaned and began to run again.

`~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Alice's POV**_

"Yeah ok. 14 cases." I said to the guy who was taking my order. I'm gonna have to stalk up on beer for my blow out party, although I'm not exactly sure what kind to get…

"What kind do you want?"

"What kind? I don't know. Maybe an assortment?" all of a sudden Mike was behind me. He walked up next to me and said,

"Microbrews, locals. Make sure they throw in some bar nuts." I glowered at him.

"I'm ordering some new clothes." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He said as he walked away. Once he turned the corner I spoke into the phone again.

"Microbrews, local. And throw in some bar nuts. 6:00 would be better then 4:00."

"Ok. I'll see what I can do."

"Ok. Great, thanks." I snapped my phone shut and began to walk to my next class. I stopped when I saw Jacob and Rose running to their next class. I can't be that late. I looked at my phone to see the time. It was past the 5 minutes for passing period.

"Crap!" I said before bolting down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Bella's POV**_

I was doing some work for the main office for my fourth period, since I had a free one. I was signing some papers for the librarian when Edward came in front of me, on the other side of the counter.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ok."

"You sure? 'Cause you seem not ok."

"I'm fine. The algebra test was long."

"Well, let me take you out to dinner tonight. You can tell me all about it. Real food, waiters, big chunks of carbs in a basket."

"I can't" I said and I turned around to file the paper.

"Forget about the party." I turned back around.

"You know about the party?" nobody was supposed to know about the party. It's just supposed to be me, Alice, and Jacob. All we were doing was meeting Alice's brother and his friend.

"Your friends will be at the party. You and I can be alone somewhere else."

"How do you know about the party?"

"Thanks for not inviting me by the way. That felt good." He said sarcastically. Before I could say anything else he said, "Dinner, think about dinner. Perfect opportunity."

"Well…" I said, but the phone rang. I glowered at him, who was escaping before I could get my word in, and turned around to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said, annoyed.

"Bella?"

"Dad? What's up?"

"Why are you answering the phone at your school?"

"I have a free period for fourth, so I came to be and assistant in the office today. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just calling to check up on you actually. Your phone is off. It's never off." I leaned against the desk.

"Yeah, I was going to put it on the charger last night, but I got tired. So I didn't and it was dead this morning so I just left it at Jake's."

"You were at Jacob's? Was Billy there?"

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. While you're gone I'm going to live in Jacob's house with Alice, ok?"

"Um… ok? So, no party's right Bella?"

"Dad, come on. Why would I throw a party? I have Jacob."

"Bella…"

"Dad I'm serious. It's all good. No party."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later Bells. Would you put your phone on the charger when you get home?"

"Ok dad. I'll see you later."

"Ok."

"Bye."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Jacob's POV**_

Rose, Bella, Amalie and I were hiding under the bleachers to see how long it would take for Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Mike could find us. Ever since the syphilis thing Mike and the rest of us are pretty good with each other. Insane right? I mean, we're still horribly mean to him, but now we don't hate on him in front of his face anymore.

"Your dad called you from the office?"

"Yeah. I have a bad feeling that he's coming home early. If he knew I was have a small party thing for Alice he would kick me out. I could get kicked out of my intern program at the hospital."

"You got in?"

"Yeah. And I'm gonna end up going right back out. I could right?"

"You're not getting kicked out." I said reassuringly.

"Patients are just gonna sue because their intern has beer breath." I glowered at Rosalie and turned to Bella who was freaking out by the second.

"Patients are not going to sue and you're not getting kicked out." I said simply.

"What the hell were you thinking? Telling your dad? It was so stupid."

"I told her not to." Bella glared at me incredulously if that's possible as my phone started ringing. I reached for it but Bella got to it first. She looked at the caller ID and stood up.

"I'm gonna take it." she said. "Thanks. Thank you. Very comforting." She said to Rosalie before walking away. I started after her wide eyed.

"She just answered my phone." Rosalie rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"Bambi, don't say another word until the hunter shoots your mother."

"I don't like you." I said as Alice came over food in her hands. She had a banana and a coffee cup in on hand and a bag of chips in the other hand. On top of the coffee cup was a thing of pudding and in her pocket was a water bottle and a spoon.

"Ok, so the beer is coming at 6:00." She said as I took the pudding, the spoon, and the water bottle and Rose took the banana and the coffee, leaving Alice with the bag of chips. "And some of the TA's are bringing wine."

"You invited TA's?"

"Did you clear this with Bella?"

"A few more people isn't gonna make a difference. A party is a party."

"And the bigger the party the less time for bad sex with your brother's hockey player best friend."

"Would you stop saying that?"

"Ok."

"Hank and I had great sex, all the time. You know we have such great sex that we might have sex after the party." She said sarcastically.

"Mhm."

"Or during the party even." Rose snorted.

"As long as you clear it with Bella, I don't care." I said, knowing she was being completely sarcastic. She would never do that to Emmett, or even Jasper for that matter.

"Hank just needs to realize that my sophomore friends can have fun. That we're not all workaholics with Godlike complexes."

"But we are workaholics with Godlike complexes…" Alice glared at Rosalie and continued with her bag of chips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Bella's POV**_

"Dad?"

"Bella? Why are you answering everybody's phone?"

"Because I need to keep you in line. Dad, why were you calling Jacob?"

"Because I wanted to make sure there was no party."

"Dad I told you there was no party."

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes Bella I do. I just wanted to make sure."

"Are you coming home early of something?"

"No, I was actually thinking about staying longer…"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Ok? Is that good or bad."

"It depends on the report I get back from Billy." I sighed.

"There is no party."

"Ok Bella. I trust you."

"Thank you."

"Ok and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Stop answering other people's phones."

"Well why don't you stop calling everyone?" he chuckled and complied. We said our goodbyes and I hung up Jacob's phone. I sighed, smiled, and shoved Jacob's phone into my pocket. All of a sudden there were hands around me.

"What the hell?"

"Hi."

"Jesus Christ you scared my you jerk." I yelled at Edward who had come up from behind me.

"I'm sorry."

"Sure sure."

"So. Have you thought about dinner?"

"I can't. Maybe some other time." He rolled his eyes teasingly.

"Fine then. Where's everybody else?"

"Under the bleachers. What about Jazz, Em, and Mike?"

"Stuffing their faces. Where else?" I laughed.

"Ok. I'm gonna go this way now." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ok."

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Alice's POV**_

During break Jessica came up to me, asking me to go shopping with her for our party, and because we're both fashionestas we'll be there a while. So when I found an opportunity to shop I knew I had to find someone to hang out with Emmett at Bella's house, since I wouldn't be there.

"Hey Jacob, I'm gonna be late getting home. Do you think you could hang out with Emmett at Bella's house to sign for the beer?"

"Why don't you have your boyfriend sign it for you?" Mike said from behind me. I glared at him.

"You have a very annoying way of sneaking up on people. Maybe if you were a little less creepy…"

"I wouldn't come anyway. I hate big parties." He said before walking away.

"Is Bella the only person in this school who doesn't know the size of this thing?"

"I'm telling her." I told Jacob as we began to walk to 7th period, but we ran into Rosalie who was reading a book and walking down a hall. What a wonder she didn't run into the wall…

I guess I jinxed it.

After she collected herself she opened her book again, but stood in front of me, stopping us.

"What were we talking about?"

"How Alice hasn't cleared his with Bella yet."

"I'm telling her!" I said, frustrated.

"You can't. She's already gone."

"What, already?" Rose nodded and began to walk away and continue talking, making me follow. I heard Jacob sigh and follow after us.

"I think she had…" she turned around, noticing she was going the wrong way, and pushed me out of her way as she continued to talk. "Um, excuse me…an errand to run." Jacob and I stopped and watched Rosalie walk away, before turning around to go to our class.

"You don't think Bella's going to mind about the party, right?"

"I want you to make it very clear to her that I had nothing to do with this party… nothing." I said before taking a step back. I looked back to her to glare at her to show my seriousness, and walked away. She sighed and walked the other way, deciding to take the long way to class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Bella's POV**_

"Hey mom." I said as I walked up to the table she got for us at the café. I can't believe I'm ditching school for this, but there has to be some way to pay the bills for the house. Sometimes you think Charlie would realize I would have to pay rent, but I guess not. And the only person I know who would cough up money to me would be my very absent mother.

"Bella! Hi! I've missed you so much."

"Yeah…"

"So what's up? How's your father?"

"He's at a convention in California actually. That's why I asked you to come out."

"Oh. Did you want to come back home sweetie?"

"No mom. This is my home. It always has been. I'm staying here."

"Bella, if you would just consider it."

"No mom. I'm staying here. With my family. Ok?"

"Alright, fine."

"Can you please just give me some rent money? Dad didn't know how long he was staying in California until today and I can't pay the bill by myself."

"Of course your father would dump this on me."

"Don't talk about my father Renee." I warned. She rolled her eyes and took out her checkbook. She scribbled some writing on a check and tore it off.

"Here. You can cash this anywhere."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." She paused for a moment. "Bella would you please consider—" my eyes widened and I stood up, pushing the chair out from under me.

"No! I'm not going back! I'm staying here. You can't treat me like I have no choice because I know I do! So stop asking me and stop begging me!" I said, turning around to walk away. But I stopped and turned back around and leaned toward her for a second. "But, um, you don't have to stop sending me money. You know, just sayin." I said. Then I turned around a stomped off.

I decided to drive around for a couple of hours, just to blow some steam off. Once it was around 7 and I had eaten something I began to drive back.

I was pissed and shocked to find my house bursting with people and music.

"Alice, I'm gonna kill you!" I said and I parked my car successfully without running anyone over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Alice's POV**_

"Hey Alice, thanks for coming shopping with me."

"Sure Jess. Hey I gotta go. I'll meet you over there."

"Ok cool. Bye Alice."

"Later." I said as I walked away to my car. I sank into the drivers' seat and started the car, turning the music on, but my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Alice, honey. When are you coming home?"

"Um, right now mom. I was just shopping with Jessica." I said and I turned down the music and put the car in drive and took off the emergency brake.

"I thought you didn't like that Jessica girl. I like Bella, Alice. You should be going shopping with her." I rolled my eyes and drove out of the parking lot.

"Yes mom."

"Ok, then. Come home right away. No stops, ok?"

"Yes mom."

"Ok. Bu-bye sweetie."

"Bye mom." I said and I tossed my phone to the passenger seat.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late to my own goddamn party!" I yelled as I drove the couple of miles home.

**A/N: please, please, PLEASE review! I would love you so much if you did! Plus, there's gonna be some major drunken insanity in the next chapter!! Review for some awesome Rosalie, Jacob, Bella drunken awesomeness!!!!**


End file.
